Cold Spell FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Gaius engage un nouvel apprenti pour l'aider dans son travail. Seulement voilà, Arthur n'apprécie pas du tout cette initiative, en particulier leurs arrangements nocturnes.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction: Cold Spell FR

Auteur: MornMeril

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

* * *

**Partie 1: Merlin**

La peau du cou d'Arthur était chaude et douce sous les mains de Merlin alors qu'il tentait de nouer les lacets de la chemise du Prince de ses doigts tremblants. Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard d'Arthur tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements gauches, pouvait sentir son souffle chaud faire bouger sa frange à l'endroit où il avait courbé la tête. Merlin se pencha encore plus en avant et essaya de respirer malgré la sensation d'oppression qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Finalement, les lacets se mirent en place avec une habileté née de l'habitude et Merlin fit rapidement un pas en arrière, un soupir de soulagement coincé dans la gorge.

Il força une toux étranglée afin de la dégager alors qu'il s'esquivait derrière Arthur, saisissant sa veste sur le lit avec une force inutile.

La tension entre eux avait grandi de plus en plus au fil de la journée, même si Merlin ne pouvait identifier avec certitude le moment exact où cela avait commencé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était tout simplement sorti de nulle part; cela avait semble-t-il mijoté sous la surface pendant une longue période. Lui et Arthur marchaient sur des œufs en présence de l'autre avec un soin inhabituel et exagéré, et cela rendait le jeune sorcier agité et nerveux, son bavardage habituel étouffé par les non-dits.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux afin d'aider Arthur à enfiler sa veste, il constata que le Prince s'était retourné et l'observait avec un regard perçant. Merlin eut l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, que c'était désormais Arthur qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et Merlin qui avait du mal à déchiffrer les pensées de son compagnon.

C'était déconcertant la façon dont Arthur semblait avoir trouvé la possibilité de cacher ses pensées derrière une expression que Merlin ne l'avait jamais vu arborer auparavant. La plupart du temps, il devait détourner la tête ou même se retourner entièrement, ce nouveau regard dans les yeux d'Arthur le rendant étourdi et libidineux.

Arthur se rapprocha et Merlin dû se retenir de faire un pas en arrière, ayant soudainement l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. Ses doigts se recourbèrent sur la veste avec force, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond tandis qu'il tendait délibérément lentement la main pour récupérer la veste des mains de son serviteur. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, un contact qui envoya spontanément une bouffée de chaleur au niveau de ses joues.

"Je m'attends à ce que tu aies nettoyé ma chambre au moment où je reviendrai" déclara Arthur, sa voix ne trahissant rien.

Merlin déglutit, cachant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos alors qu'il hochait fébrilement de la tête, les joues encore cramoisies.

"Oui Sire." La réponse du jeune homme était automatique et il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour connaitre la teneur des pensées d'Arthur.

oOo

Pour la première depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, Merlin exécuta toutes ses corvées sans utiliser la magie, bien qu'il ne sût pas s'il cherchait une distraction ou s'il essayait simplement de se donner le temps de réfléchir.

Au moment où il termina le nettoyage du sol ses mains étaient moites et douloureuses, et tout son visage était trempé de sueur. Se levant, Merlin frotta ses genoux endoloris avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre. Voilà un moment qu'elle n'avait pas semblé aussi propre et bien entretenue.

Satisfait et complètement épuisé, il vida le pot de chambre dans les latrines avant de jeter plus de buches sur le feu et de l'attiser pour s'assurer qu'il continue à brûler jusqu'au retour d'Arthur.

Le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers de Gaius sembla plus long que d'habitude, les couloirs pleins de courants d'airs presque aussi froids que le temps impitoyable à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas rare d'avoir un temps aussi froid à l'approche de Yule*, mais cette année la température avait chuté en dessous du seuil habituel.

Ses vêtements mouillés collaient à son corps comme des sangsues et il sentit le froid s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os. Se frottant les mains, Merlin frissonna et accéléra ses pas déjà un peu raides, passant devant des gardes vêtus de manteaux de laine épais. Il se fit la note mentale d'essayer de trouver des vêtements chauds, ou peut être porter plusieurs chemises à la fois – l'un ou l'autre – la prochaine fois.

Par bonheur, il faisait chaud dans le laboratoire de Gaius, le médecin ayant allumé plusieurs petits feus dans un assortiment de petits contenants, en plus de celui brulant dans la cheminée.

Le jeune homme fit tout de suite son chemin vers le foyer, essayant de ressentir à nouveau une quelconque sensation dans les jambes. Gaius l'observa d'un œil critique, un de ses sourcils relevé alors qu'il saisissait l'ampleur de l'état de son protégé.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-il, ayant l'air de s'attendre à une quelconque confession.

Merlin tendit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, ne voulant pas se détourner de la chaleur bénie.

"Rien" répondit-il, et pour une fois c'était vrai. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit l'expression incrédule de Gaius il ajouta: "Je nettoyais le sol de la chambre d'Arthur".

Merlin voyait bien que Gaius n'étais pas convaincu, mais il fut soulagé que le sujet soit abandonné pour le moment.

"Tu ferais mieux de changer ces vêtements humides" commenta le médecin, son attention se reconcentrant sur la potion en face de lui. "Et après ça, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi."

Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Merlin qui finalement se retourna, les muscles de son cou protestant face au mouvement soudain.

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?" Il essaya de ne pas paraitre alarmé, mais un sentiment de malaise lui tordait les entrailles.

"Non, non, pas du tout." Le médecin fut prompt à le rassurer, levant les yeux de son travail une fois de plus pour lui sourire. "Maintenant vas-y, avant d'attraper un rhume. J'ai assez de travail comme ça, avec la moitié du château ayant déjà succombé à ce temps."

Au moment où Merlin émergea de sa chambre, sec et bien plus à l'aise, Gaius avait fini sa potion et était assis à table, penché au-dessus d'une épaisse pile de parchemins, remplissant les pages de sa fine écriture. Merlin prit le siège à côté de lui, le raclement des pieds de la chaise sur le sol faisant un bruit assourdissant par rapport au doux grattement de la plume.

Merlin ferma en un poing la main qu'il avait posée sur la table et reposa son menton dessus, les mots sur la page se floutant légèrement alors qu'il se rapprochait. Il dut s'assoupir un moment car lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux – qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés – ce fut pour voir Gaius fermer le livre et le mettre de côté de façon à pouvoir plier ses mains devant lui sur la table.

Clignant des yeux d'un air endormi, le jeune homme se redressa et se frotta le visage d'un air las, complètement lessivé à la fois par le travail manuel effectué plus tôt et par toutes les questions qui lui embrouillaient la tête ces derniers temps.

"Tu as l'air épuisé mon garçon" fit doucement remarquer Gaius, étendant brièvement le bras pour lui enserrer l'épaule, avant de remettre sa main dans sa position précédente. "Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupes ?"

Merlin regarda ses ongles qui rayaient distraitement le bois de marques presque imperceptibles.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler" répondit-il d'un air vague, pensant à Arthur. "Tu as dit que tu voulais m'annoncer quelque chose ?"

Il leva les yeux pour voir Gaius hocher solennellement la tête. "J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre d'un vieil ami. Il travaillait au château comme serviteur avant d'aller s'installer ailleurs pour se marier."

"Oh ?" Merlin posa son menton sur sa paume alors qu'il tentait de concentrer toute son attention sur la conversation en cours. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Gaius fit un geste vague de la main, "Oui oui, lui et sa famille sont en bonne santé. Le but de sa lettre était de me demander une faveur."

Gaius fit une pause, et Merlin sentit se former sur son visage les prémices d'un froncement de sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas au médecin d'être aussi hésitant.

"Vois-tu, il a un fils d'à peu près ton âge qui est assez talentueux en ce qui concerne les préparations alors il m'a demandé si je serais prêt à le prendre comme apprenti. Comme tu le sais, une position ici améliorerait ses chances pour l'avenir." Les mots de Gaius semblaient soigneusement choisis, et le froncement de sourcils qui avait menacé d'orner le front de Merlin dès le début de la conversation se montra enfin.

"Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que tu n'as plus besoin de mes services ?" Les mots sonnaient un peu rauque et Merlin fit de son mieux pour ravaler la boule qui s'était soudainement formée dans sa gorge.

Gaius avait été comme un père pour lui, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu. La pensée qu'il puisse ne plus vouloir de lui à ses côtés lui enserra douloureusement le cœur.

L'expression du vieil homme s'adoucit et il replaça sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin, y restant cette fois un moment afin d'y appliquer une pression réconfortante.

"Mon cher enfant" dit-il doucement, "il y aura toujours une place pour toi à mes côtés. La raison pour laquelle je songe à prendre un autre apprenti, c'est que j'aurais bien besoin d'une aide supplémentaire. Le Prince requiert tes services la plupart du temps et nous savons tous les deux que ton objectif n'est pas de finir médecin."

Merlin laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu, un sentiment de soulagement faisant disparaitre la sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Je ne pense pas être un jour aussi bon que toi Gaius" dit-il avec un rire faible. "Dieu sait que j'ai déjà assez de mal à simplement nettoyer après Arthur."

"Tu fais beaucoup plus que nettoyer après lui Merlin, ne te sous-estime pas." Gaius l'observa d'un air sérieux. "Et un jour le Prince s'en apercevra lui aussi."

Pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, Merlin détourna les yeux. Discuter d'Arthur faisait mal, et cet état de fait le faisait se sentir à la fois ridicule et misérable.

"Bien" déclara Merlin sur un ton presque inaudible, sa voix pleine de doute. Il se racla la gorge avant de se pencher légèrement en avant. "Donc, tu vas accepter ? La requête je veux dire."

Le regard inquiet n'avait pas encore disparu des yeux de Gaius mais sa voix, au moins, était normale. "Je ne voulais pas décider sans toi, mais si tu n'as pas d'objections je ne vois pas de mal à au moins donner une chance au garçon. La seule chose, c'est…" Gaius s'interrompit, semblant presque penaud.

Si Merlin n'avait pas tant redouté la suite de cette phrase, il aurait vraiment trouvé ça drôle.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'un air las, sa voix intérieure lui murmurant un million de choses désagréables.

"Eh bien, comme tu le sais ces quartiers ne sont composés que de cette pièce et de ta chambre" dit-il prudemment. "Donc, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une meilleure solution, ou que je puisse approcher l'intendant, tu devras partager ta chambre."

Merlin soupira, se laissant retomber contre le bois dur de la chaise et basculant sa tête en arrière pour observer le haut plafond. Après avoir digéré cette information, il redressa lentement le cou pour regarder Gaius.

"Très bien" céda-t-il, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit au médecin. "Mais seulement temporairement. J'aime ma chambre et c'est assez difficile de trouver un peu de paix et de calme avec Prince Imbécile dans les parages."

Gaius eut l'air soulagé et Merlin ravala les commentaires supplémentaires qu'il avait sur le sujet.

"Merci Merlin." Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire. "Je veillerai à ce que le problème soit réglé le plus rapidement possible."

Merlin hocha simplement la tête, même s'il gémissait déjà intérieurement. Non seulement il avait plus que jamais besoin d'intimité en ce moment, mais il en plus il allait devoir partager sa chambre avec un parfait inconnu. La vie venait de prendre une mauvaise tournure.

oOo

Lorsqu'Arthur revint de patrouille deux heures plus tard, Merlin l'attendait avec un bain bien chaud. Il avait les joues rouges et avait l'air fatigué, et Merlin fut surpris de ne pas voir de glaçons suspendus au bout de son nez.

Il essaya d'ignorer les papillons dans son estomac tandis qu'il faisait son chemin à travers la pièce pour aider Arthur à se défaire de son lourd manteau, la froideur du dehors s'accrochant encore à la laine. Normalement, Merlin aurait commencé à parler à partir de cet instant, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre tout était devenu étrange et calme entre eux, et il n'aurait pas été en mesure de trouver les mots même s'il l'avait voulu.

Arthur était anormalement docile, se laissant tourner de telle ou telle façon, élevant sagement les bras lorsque Merlin attrapa le bas de sa tunique. Elle s'enleva facilement, accompagnée par le murmure familier du tissu, et Merlin se retourna pour la plier soigneusement de façon à éviter la vue de la poitrine nue d'Arthur.

"Je vais aller vous chercher votre diner Sire" annonça-t-il, la voix exagérément neutre, s'adressant à la tunique désormais pliée tout en la rangeant dans l'armoire avec un soin disproportionné.

Merlin prit le silence qui suivit pour un consentement et réussit à fuir de la pièce sans se retourner une seule fois en direction du Prince.

Si possible, le château était encore plus froid à présent et malgré les deux gilets enfilés par-dessus sa tunique la plus chaude, Merlin avait l'impression que son sang gelait dans ses veines. Il était dans une telle hâte qu'il ne vit pas Gwen avant d'entrer en collision avec elle en haut des escaliers menant aux cuisines.

Elle portait un manteau par-dessus sa robe et avait placé ses mains dans la doublure de laine. Cela ressemblait bien à Morgane d'être concernée par la garde-robe de sa servante, et Merlin se stoppa net avant que ses pensées ne prennent la direction de son propre maitre.

"Merlin !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire, apparemment heureuse de le voir, avant qu'un léger froncement de sourcils ne vienne orner son visage lorsqu'elle l'observa de plus près. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pale."

Merlin sentit ses propres lèvres faire la moue et il haussa les épaules dans une tentative de paraitre décontracté. "Je ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps, c'est tout. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Gwen, étant Gwen, laissa heureusement tomber et se contenta de le prendre par le bras alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche et descendaient les marches de pierre familières.

"Ce doit être l'hiver le plus froid depuis des années" commenta-t-elle, rentrant sa main désormais découverte plus profondément dans l'espace entre son bras et les flancs du jeune homme. "Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où on a eu aussi froid. J'ai dû me lever trois fois la nuit dernière pour m'assurer que le feu dans la chambre de Morgane ne s'était pas éteint. J'avais peur qu'elle ne meurt gelée si jamais il venait à s'éteindre."

Merlin hocha la tête, soulagé lorsque la chaleur des cuisines sembla prendre le dessus sur la froideur du couloir. "Je sais, et nous ne sommes même pas encore à Yule. Si ça se refroidit encore, nous n'aurons plus qu'à rester au lit toute la journée."

Gwen rit, lui donnant un coup de coude. "Et quel dommage ce serait."

Merlin sourit, ses problèmes momentanément oubliés alors qu'ils s'approchaient du cuisiner, récupérant chacun un grand bol de bouillon et du pain fraichement cuit au four avec du fromage. La vapeur s'échappant du bol réchauffait les joues de Merlin et il s'en approcha inconsciemment pour en absorber la chaleur.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un au revoir hâtif, se pressant tous les deux pour ne pas laisser les aliments refroidir avant d'avoir atteint leur destination. Merlin s'aida en jetant l'habituel sort de réchauffage sur la nourriture d'Arthur. Il préférait se risquer à un peu de magie plutôt que de trébucher sur ses propres pieds et tout renverser.

Au moment où il atteignit la chambre du Prince, l'exercice et le bouillon encore fumant avaient réchauffé ses joues et Arthur, heureusement, était sorti de l'eau et entièrement habillé. Merlin plaça le plateau en face de lui, faisant attention à ne rien renverser, avant de remplir une coupe avec l'hydromel chaud qu'il avait amené en même temps que la nourriture.

Désireux de rester en mouvement afin de se débarrasser d'une partie de sa nervosité, Merlin se précipita pour commencer à vider la baignoire lorsqu'Arthur l'arrêta.

"Merlin" sa voix était calme, mais autoritaire. "Assieds-toi."

Le brun savait que son visage imitait probablement l'expression d'un cerf qu'Arthur était sur le point de tuer, et essaya désespérément de la garder sous contrôle. La chaise à la droite d'Artur se déplaça et Merlin aperçu un bout de la botte du blond alors qu'il la poussait loin de la table en une invitation muette.

Déglutissant, Merlin se tint raide sur un bord de la chaise, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire de ses mains.

"On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours" déclara Arthur, démontrant son talent pour avoir l'air à la fois insultant et inquiet dans la même phrase.

Il coupa le pain en deux et posa le fromage à côté avant de le pousser de l'autre côté de la table.

"Mange, avant que je ne te retrouve quelque part dans un fossé."

Merlin observa le pain un moment, une protestation sur le bout de la langue, avant de décider qu'il était sans doute plus sûr de tout simplement suivre l'ordre, tendant la main pour grignoter un coin du morceau.

Son estomac, évidemment, choisit cet instant pour le trahir et grogna. Faites confiance au corps de Merlin pour le trahir et plus écouter Arthur que lui-même.

Il fallait admettre que le pain était _bon_ et le jeune homme le rompit légèrement afin d'y fourrer le fromage, avant d'en prendre une autre bouchée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur l'invitait à manger avec lui, ce n'était pas non plus un fait inhabituel qu'il partage sa nourriture avec lui. Le cuisinier fournissait toujours plus de nourriture qu'Arthur n'en avait besoin, ou n'était capable d'en manger, et Merlin n'avait eu aucun scrupule au fil des années à piquer dans le plateau du blond.

Pour autant, quelque chose était différent cette fois, mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était exactement.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence et lorsque Merlin se leva pour débarrasser les plats, Arthur l'en empêcha.

"Laisse-ça" dit-il, se levant et faisant rouler ses épaules de toute évidence tendues. Merlin eut l'envie soudaine de tendre la main pour les masser.

"Tu peux disposer pour la nuit" continua le blond, le dos tourné à Merlin alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour aller jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Merlin doutait qu'il fut capable de discerner quoi que ce soit compte tenu de l'obscurité de l'hiver. "Trouve moi une couverture supplémentaire et ensuite tu pourras y aller."

Le brun cligna des yeux de surprise, mais retira ses mains de l'endroit où il avait automatiquement commencé à empiler les plats et se dirigea plutôt vers l'armoire, en extrayant une énorme couverture doublée de fourrure. Il la drapa sur le lit, spontanément, avant de rediriger son regard vers la forme d'Arthur près de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se tordant les doigts avant de laisser échapper un soupir frustré et de se diriger brusquement vers la porte, ayant l'intention de fuir avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante et bizarre.

Sa main déjà posée sur la poignée de porte, Merlin s'arrêta une fois de plus et se retourna pour observer la cambrure du dos d'Arthur, les contours de son corps adoucis par la lumière du feu. Pendant un instant, l'envie d'améliorer les choses, de retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre leur complicité, fut plus forte que l'envie de fuir et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus, il força les mots à en sortir avant de pouvoir y repenser à deux fois.

"Bonne nuit Arthur."

Ce fut seulement au moment où Merlin était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui qu'il entendit la réponse murmurée d'Arthur.

"A toi aussi Merlin."

oOo

Quand Merlin revint dans sa chambre, il trouva une masse de tissu bleu-gris l'attendant sur son lit. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha. Tendant une main hésitante, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la forme prenne vie à tout instant et le morde, Merlin laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'un des plis.

Une étoffe de laine dispendieuse bougea sous le bout de ses doigts, la couleur terne ayant avec succès dissimulé sa valeur. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Aucun noble n'oserait porter une telle couleur terne, mais aucun paysan ne pouvait se permettre ce type de vêtements.

Avec une grande précaution, comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment, Merlin leva le vêtement à deux mains. Le tissu se déploya en douceur, révélant une cape d'hiver bien coupée. En y regardant de plus près, Merlin découvrit qu'elle était fourrée à l'intérieur, mais la cape était si habilement conçue pour avoir l'air ordinaire que l'on ne s'en apercevait pas si on ne l'observait pas attentivement.

Le cœur battant dans sa gorge, Merlin laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la douce fourrure et il ne put s'empêcher de la lever vers son visage de façon à y appuyer sa joue. Il inspira profondément, s'attendant presque à y trouver l'odeur d'Arthur mais n'y sentant que le savon utilisé par les lavandières.

Merlin ferma les yeux et se laissa finalement tomber au bord du lit, sentant que ses genoux ne seraient pas en mesure de le supporter une minute de plus. Son esprit était ébranlé, essayant de donner un sens à la situation mais échouant lamentablement. La seule chose que son cerveau semblait en mesure de produire était ces mots: _Il m'a offert une cape_.

Se laissant complètement tomber sur son lit, Merlin étendit le vêtement sur lui, le sentant déjà piéger sa chaleur corporelle et l'envelopper dans une chaleur bienfaitrice. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de le toucher, ses doigts parcourant sans relâche le doux tissu. Il se demanda ce que faisait Arthur en cet instant, se demanda s'il pensait à Merlin en retour.

Se tournant sur un côté, Merlin enleva distraitement ses bottes avant de se rouler en boule sous la cape, l'agitation le maintenant éveillé alors que le jeune homme essayait furieusement – et en vain – d'organiser ses pensées. Au lieu de ça, il n'arrêtait pas de voir les yeux d'Arthur afficher cette étrange expression indéchiffrable qui semblait hanter le sorcier depuis la première fois qu'il en avait été témoin. Mais pour la première fois, il crût reconnaitre quelque chose de lui en elle.

oOo

Le lendemain matin arriva pour trouver un Merlin mal reposé et nerveux. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis la chute brutale des températures, il ne tremblait pas. Le bleu-gris terne de la cape s'accordait parfaitement à ses habits ordinaires, le faisant se fondre encore plus dans le décor qu'étaient les murs du château. Personne ne le regarda sur le chemin vers la chambre d'Arthur.

Le château s'était ajusté à l'obscurité de la saison, changeant l'heure officielle du petit déjeuner et offrant à chacun deux heures de sommeil en plus. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se lever pour voir un ciel noir d'encre et respirer un air à vous glacer le sang dans les veines.

Lorsque Merlin entra dans les quartiers du Prince, il le trouva déjà attablé, les rideaux ouverts révélant un misérable ciel gris annonciateur de neige. Le feu brûlait toujours dans l'âtre, rendant la pièce chaleureuse en comparaison à la froideur silencieuse des couloirs.

Merlin déposa le plateau qu'il portait sur la table, avant de cacher ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de sa cape neuve. Arthur accepta la nourriture sans un commentaire et Merlin saisit cette occasion pour traverser la pièce et attiser inutilement le feu déjà en combustion. Un coup d'œil à la chambre lui révéla qu'elle était aussi bien rangée que la veille, le laissant les mains vides et sans occupation pour calmer sa nervosité.

Embarrassé, Merlin observa Arthur grignoter nonchalamment sa nourriture et ressentit des crampes d'estomac à la seule idée d'avaler quelque chose. Sentant le regard de Merlin sur lui, le blond leva les yeux, abandonnant finalement toute prétention de manger. Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, avant qu'Arthur ne se lève, le raclement des pieds de la chaise brisant le silence et rendant les nerfs de Merlin encore plus à vif.

Il fallut moins de trois pas à Arthur pour réduire à néant la distance entre eux et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour toucher brièvement le fermoir sur la cape, Merlin eut le souffle coupé.

"Je suppose que tu l'aimes alors ?" demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux rivés sur le cou de son compagnon.

Sentant la chaleur de la main d'Arthur se rétracter, Merlin réagit instinctivement et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet du blond, le stoppant en plein mouvement avec succès.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ancrèrent aux siens, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer sa main. Merlin déglutit, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la sécheresse de sa gorge.

"Oui" se força à répondre le brun, sa voix réduite à un murmure rauque. "Merci Arthur."

Les pupilles d'Arthur étaient plus sombres que jamais, mais son regard n'était en rien hésitant lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main à travers la prise lâche de Merlin et enlaça ses doigts puissants avec ceux qui l'avaient pris au piège.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre de te voir mourir de froid" répondit Arthur, un peu de son ton désabusé refaisant surface et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Merlin put voir l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de la bouche du jeune Prince. "Qui d'autre pourrait être un aussi mauvais serviteur que toi ?"

Les propres lèvres de Merlin s'étirèrent en un sourire et le son vexé qu'il produisit masqua son soupir de soulagement.

"Tu n'aimerais pas que je sois différent." Ce n'était pas sa meilleure tentative de taquinerie, mais au moins ça pouvait être appelé une tentative.

Il n'y avait pas d'humour dans l'expression d'Arthur lorsqu'il lui lança un regard qui fit courir un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du sorcier.

"Non" dit-il doucement, la gravité de sa voix chassant la tentative de badinage. "Je n'aimerais pas."

Le souffle de Merlin se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur Arthur par réflexe. Arthur les serra doucement en retour, d'une manière rassurante, et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Merlin –"

Mais un coup toqué à la porte brisa ce moment, les faisant sursauter. Merlin essaya d'égaliser sa respiration et vit du coin de l'œil Arthur reprendre une contenance avec succès.

Sentant une rougeur lui envahir les joues, Merlin essaya de la combattre alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

oOo

Arthur resta enfermé dans le cabinet de consultations toute l'après-midi avec le Roi et ses conseillers, et Merlin utilisa ce temps pour demander quelques faveurs aux serviteurs et récupérer du foin, des couvertures et des draps propres, de façon à organiser un couchage à peu près confortable pour le nouvel apprenti de Gaius, qui devait arriver le lendemain. Il était impossible d'obtenir un lit d'appoint, surtout avec un préavis aussi court.

Merlin alla même jusqu'à ranger sa chambre et déplacer son lit jusqu'au mur, ayant mis en place le matelas de l'autre côté de la petite pièce. Il l'avait soigneusement tapoté pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune tige de foin parasite piquant à travers les draps, mais aussi loin que Merlin pouvait le dire, le matelas était très doux et assez surélevé pour être au chaud.

Quand tout fut bien mis en place, Merlin aida Gaius à ré-étiqueter les potions – un exercice qui ne lui manquerait pas le moins du monde une fois que cela ne ferait plus partie de ses fonctions – avant de se précipiter vers les cuisines pour récupérer le dîner d'Arthur.

Pendant tout ce temps, le jeune homme ne put s'arrêter de penser au moment qu'il avait partagé avec Arthur plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait presque envie de retrouver le serviteur qui les avait interrompu et le transformer en crapaud. Arthur l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité, un tel sérieux que Merlin était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que l'autre homme avait été sur le point de dire.

Au moment où il fut de retour dans les appartements du Prince, il était à bout de souffle et à bout de forces. Arthur n'était pas encore rentré, donc Merlin se contenta de placer le plateau sur la table avant de se diriger vers l'âtre pour attiser le feu.

Ne sachant que faire, Merlin fouina dans la pièce pendant quelques temps, mais lorsqu'il devint évident que le jeune Prince n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt, Merlin se résigna à son sort et retourna dans sa chambre.

Les changements et la propreté inhabituelle la rendaient étrangère et emportaient la plupart du sentiment simple et accueillant qui s'était accumulé au fil des années. Le sorcier s'effondra sur le lit la tête la première, se demandant si les choses allaient un jour revenir à un semblant de normalité, avant de s'endormir, exténué.

oOo

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, l'aube n'était pas encore là et la froideur de la nuit avait même réussi à s'infiltrer jusque dans les appartements pourtant chauds de Gaius. Soucieux de la santé du vieil homme, Merlin se traina jusqu'en bas pour raviver le feu, un peu maladroit et la voix encore lourde de sommeil. La pièce eut l'air instantanément plus chaleureuse tandis que la lueur dorée du feu l'enveloppait.

Pendant un moment, Merlin se contenta de rester là, son esprit encore à moitié endormi. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de finalement se décider et de se diriger vers les quartiers d'Arthur. Les couloirs semblaient encore plus gelés en ce début de matinée et le jeune homme resserra son manteau autour de lui.

Il se glissa dans les appartements du Prince, silencieux et passant inaperçu, passant outre la clé et utilisant simplement un sort pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller l'autre homme.

Comme il l'avait supposé, le feu était presque éteint et Merlin avança dans la pièce dans la quasi-obscurité. Il était encore capable de discerner la forme d'Arthur à la faible lueur des braises mourantes, et ressentit l'envie insupportable de toucher les douces courbes de son visage, de remettre en place les mèches blondes lui tombant sur le front.

Serrant les poings pour se contrôler, Merlin traversa la pièce avec détermination et ramena le feu à la vie avec un regard dur et un mot murmuré.

Incapable d'y résister, Merlin se retourna vers le lit et céda au besoin de vérifier comment allait le Prince. Tendant la main, il ramena doucement la fourrure qui avait glissé de l'épaule d'Arthur et la remit soigneusement en place.

N'étant pas connu pour avoir le sommeil profond, Arthur s'agita presque instantanément, clignant des yeux pour regarder Merlin avec un regard vitreux, encore imprégné du rêve qu'il était en train de faire.

"Merlin ?" murmura-t-il hébété, "Quelle heure est-il ?"

Se sentant anormalement audacieux, Merlin recommença à lisser la fourrure sur l'épaule d'Arthur, s'assurant qu'il était entièrement couvert.

"Pas encore l'aube" répondit doucement le jeune sorcier. Cédant à la tentation, il caressa légèrement le haut de la tête du blond, avant de s'éloigner. "Rendors-toi."

Avant que Merlin ne puisse s'éloigner complètement, Arthur attrapa sa main en un mouvement similaire à celui du brun la veille. Sa poigne était douce et chaude, ses doigts glissant sur la peau bien plus froide de Merlin d'une manière qui le faisait vibrer intérieurement.

"J'aimerais bien que tu me fasse confiance." La voix d'Arthur était encore lourde de sommeil et Merlin se demanda s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait, ou s'il ne savait que trop bien.

Le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, Merlin ajusta la position de sa main dans celle de son compagnon et glissa leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'adaptaient comme si elles avaient été faites l'une pour l'autre.

_Deux moitiés d'une même pièce_, pensa Merlin, non sans ironie et avec l'envie soudaine de rire hystériquement.

"Je te fais confiance" annonça-t-il dans un murmure. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

L'emprise d'Arthur se desserra de façon infime et Merlin souhaita qu'il y ait eu plus de lumière dans la pièce de façon à voir son expression. Lorsque le jeune Prince parla à nouveau, il semblait presque abattu.

"N'importe quoi, excepté croire qu'il en irait de même pour moi."

La poitrine de Merlin se serra douloureusement.

"Arthur…"

Le jeune homme bougea, brisant leur lien en récupérant sa main et l'utilisant pour s'asseoir et s'appuyer contre la tête de lit, la lumière du feu faisant étinceler ses cheveux. Les doigts de Merlin lui semblaient perdus et froids. Il les fit passer dans ses cheveux, dans une tentative pour masquer leur tremblement.

"Je ne suis pas mon père tu sais" déclara Arthur, son regard fixé intensément sur Merlin, toute trace de somnolence effacée par le sérieux de la situation.

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, n'ayant qu'une envie, ramper sous les couvertures près d'Arthur et sangloter dans sa chemise de nuit comme un enfant.

Il s'était tant de fois imaginé l'annoncer à Arthur, avant pensé à tous les scénarii possibles, avait imaginé chaque mot qu'Arthur aurait pu lui dire. Il avait même pensé au cas où le blond le découvrait de lui-même, l'avait imaginé lui hurlant dessus, allant jusqu'à le jeter en prison.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Qu'Arthur découvre son secret sans faire d'esclandre, et sans que Merlin ne le sache. Qu'Arthur ait gardé le silence et attendu que son serviteur lui fasse assez confiance pour lui avouer.

Ça – ça c'était pire que la prison.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux et le brun ne savait dire si c'était pire que la tension qu'il y avait auparavant ou non. Il avait toujours associé le fait qu'Arthur soit au courant de son secret avec du soulagement, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant c'était de la tristesse. Il se sentait comme le menteur qu'il était et pour une fois tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour Arthur n'avait aucune importance, parce que pour la première fois il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vraiment trahi.

"Je voulais te le dire." C'était un argument faible, suivi par une excuse encore plus faible, mais elle venait du fond du cœur. "Je suis désolé."

oOo

Merlin avait déjà réarrangé son armoire à trois reprises au moment où la lumière à sa fenêtre changea finalement de couleur, ce qui lui fit refermer les portes. Il était sûr qu'une heure de plus de cette attente inutile l'aurait rendu fou.

L'estomac noué, le jeune homme fit lentement son chemin vers les cuisines avec la ferme intention de délivrer lui-même son petit déjeuner à Arthur, lorsqu'il entra en collision avec quelqu'un à l'angle d'un couloir. Il réussit à sauver le contenu du plateau avec l'aide de deux mains supplémentaires et lorsqu'il fut à nouveau stable, Merlin leva finalement les yeux pour regarder l'autre personne.

Le jeune homme semblait être de l'âge de Merlin, peut-être un peu plus jeune, mais tout aussi grand et dégingandé. Il avait un sac de voyage avec lui et portait deux manteaux à la fois dans une tentative évidente de se protéger du froid. Ses cheveux étaient blond doré, deux tons plus foncés que ceux d'Arthur, mais ses yeux semblaient presque noirs dans le couloir sombre.

Son sourire était à la fois timide et incertain.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il d'un air contrit, il semblait sincère. "Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais et j'étais plus concentré sur ce qui m'entourait que toute autre chose."

Il semblait instruit, mais son accent et ses vêtements trahissaient son statut de roturier. Merlin força un petit sourire.

"Je connais le sentiment" le rassura-t-il, déplaçant légèrement le plateau. "Etes-vous ici pour voir le Roi ?"

Tous les quatre mois au début de chaque saison, le Roi Uther tenait audience et les gens de tout son royaume pouvaient venir demander conseil ou résoudre des conflits à la fois au sein et en dehors de la famille.

"Hum, non. En fait je suis à la recherche de Gaius. Le médecin ?" dit-il, n'étant de toute évidence pas sûr que Merlin connaisse le médecin de la cour. "Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?"

Quelque chose comme de la nostalgie sembla envahir la poitrine de Merlin tandis qu'il se remémorait son arrivée à Camelot, qui semblait si lointaine désormais.

"Je vais vous conduire à lui" déclara le brun, cherchant déjà aux alentours un autre serviteur et repérant Shanley quelques mètres plus loin, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. "Peux-tu apporter ça au Prince pour moi ? Gaius a besoin de mon aide."

Shanley ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant de regarder d'un air curieux le nouveau venu avant de prendre le plateau et de se diriger vers les appartements d'Arthur. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Merlin pour se rendre compte qu'être le serviteur personnel du Prince lui donnait le pouvoir de donner des ordres aux serviteurs de rang inférieur comme il lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il profitait souvent, mais ça avait ses avantages.

"Je m'appelle Merlin au fait" déclara-t-il alors qu'ils partaient ensemble. "Je vis avec Gaius alors nous allons partager ma chambre à partir de maintenant."

A son grand soulagement, le jeune homme sourit.

"Je suis Galien." Ils se serrèrent la main sans s'arrêter, riant doucement. "J'espère que partager ta chambre inclut le fait de m'aider à trouver le chemin pour y retourner. Je ne pense pas que j'irai très loin par moi-même, cet endroit est immense."

Merlin sentit un énorme poids se soulever de sa poitrine tandis qu'il regardait les yeux souriants de Galien. Il semblait vraiment gentil et facile à vivre, ressemblant un peu à certains des amis qu'il avait à Ealdor. D'une certaine manière il avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

"Je pense que ça peut s'arranger." Merlin sourit légèrement, se remémorant ses premiers jours comme une quête constante pour trouver son chemin vers les endroits où il était censé aller.

Reconnaissant pour toutes les questions que Galien avait, Merlin fit taire de force ses pensées pour Arthur et les relégua au fin fond de son esprit. Ils trouvèrent Gaius préparant un autre de ses remèdes contre le rhume, voyant que leur stock était à nouveau réduit à une seule bouteille en deux jours.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent, souriant tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour saluer son nouvel apprenti.

"Ah, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Merlin." Gaius serra chaleureusement la main du blond.

"Oui, grâce à lui je ne me suis pas perdu" répondit Galien avec un sourire. "Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois pour votre hospitalité. Tous les deux. Je suis sûr que c'est beaucoup d'inconvénients."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises mon garçon !" Le vieil homme lui fit signe d'avancer dans la pièce tandis qu'il retournait à sa potion. "Ton père était un ami très cher et je suis heureux de vous aider. Mais tu viens juste d'arriver, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas déballer tes affaires et ensuite je t'expliquerai certaines choses."

"Merci." Galien avait l'air aussi soulagé que Merlin, ayant probablement entretenu des inquiétudes similaires.

"Je vais te montrer la chambre avant d'y aller" offrit Merlin, heureux de chaque instant qu'il pouvait prolonger avant la confrontation avec Arthur.

S'il le renvoyait à nouveau, Merlin ne saurait quoi faire. Il avait cru que les choses étaient en train de changer entre eux, mais après leur discussion plus tôt ce matin Merlin n'en était plus si sûr. Juste parce qu'Arthur n'allait pas le dénoncer à son père et, par extension, au bourreau, ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait de Merlin dans les parages. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui pardonnait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Merlin força un sourire douloureux sur son visage et conduisit Galien jusqu'à sa chambre.

"J'ai fait de mon mieux avec le matelas, j'espère que c'est assez mou" dit-il tout en montrant du doigt le lit de fortune de l'autre côté de la pièce. "J'ai également fait de la place dans l'armoire, tu peux prendre les deux étagères du haut."

"C'est tellement gentil, merci." La voix de Galien était emprunte d'une sincérité profonde que Merlin entendait rarement, le faisant l'aimer encore plus.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment." Le sorcier haussa les épaules, ayant pour une fois l'impression qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande moi ou à Gaius. Il t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Il est génial, tu verras. Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand je suis arrivé ici. Il le fait toujours."

Galien hocha la tête.

"Mon père le tient en grande estime. J'entends des histoires à son propos depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est un grand honneur d'apprendre avec lui."

"Ça l'est" concéda doucement Merlin, ses pensées s'égarant vers sa propre mère pendant un moment avant de revenir au présent. "Bon, eh bien, je suppose que je te verrai en rentrant. Je te présenterai à quelques-uns des serviteurs plus tard, ainsi qu'à Geoffrey. C'est le bibliothécaire et il va falloir que tu sois dans ses bonnes grâces dès le départ. Gaius va te faire lire énormément."

Galien sourit. "J'adore lire."

Merlin lui sourit en retour, avant de lui faire un vague signe de la main et de se retourner pour partir. Avant d'avoir atteint la porte, cependant, Galien lui saisit précautionneusement le bras.

"Merci Merlin, vraiment" dit-il doucement, son regard chaleureux et honnête. "Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux."

Merlin sourit à nouveau, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, c'était authentique. Il tapota l'épaule de son compagnon, le poussant en direction des bagages.

"Si tu n'arrêtes pas de nous remercier, tu vas pas beaucoup avancer."

Le rire de Galien le suivit jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

oOo

Au moment où Merlin atteignit les appartements d'Arthur, tout sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là fut remplacé par la crainte et l'incertitude. Il savait qu'Arthur l'attendait. Il n'avait aucun devoir à accomplir aujourd'hui et l'entrainement avait été annulé en raison du froid glacial et du fait que la plupart des chevaliers étaient alités, essayant de ne pas cracher leurs poumons.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Merlin s'appuya contre elle. Arthur ne bougea pas, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il avait été remarqué.

"Que c'est gentil à toi de m'honorer de ta présence." La voix d'Arthur était dure, impitoyable, et Merlin essaya de tout son être de ne pas laisser cette voix lui faire du mal.

"Je suis désolé Sire, mais Gaius –" balbutia automatiquement Merlin, appuyant la paume de ses mains contre le bois rugueux de la porte dans une tentative désespérée de se punir.

"Avait besoin d'aide, à ce qu'on m'a dit."

Le blond secoua la tête, ayant l'air plus troublé que jamais. "J'ai attendu, tu sais. Chaque jour, depuis le moment où je l'ai découvert, j'ai attendu que tu me le dises." Il parlait d'une voix faible, mais les mots frappaient Merlin avec la même fore que s'il avait crié. "Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait."

Le brun saisit ses cheveux à deux mains, luttant contre des larmes perfides mais se retrouvant néanmoins avec une vision floue, avant de laisser ses bras tomber le long de ses flancs.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. "Je voulais le faire. Tant de fois j'ai –"

Il déglutit, sa phrase inachevée suspendue dans l'air entre eux. Merlin se sentait mis à nu, vaincu par sa propre escroquerie et par la déception qu'il pouvait lire dans chacun des gestes d'Arthur.

"Pensais-tu réellement que je te dénoncerais ?" demanda-t-il. "Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?"

"Non" Merlin secoua la tête, les yeux brûlants. "Je ne le pensais pas. Mais – mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu comprendrais. Je pensais… je pensais que tu m'obligerais à partir."

"Tu devrais vouloir partir Merlin !" Arthur criait presque, espérant peut être qu'augmenter le volume ferait entendre raison à son serviteur. "Ce que tu fais est pratiquement du suicide ! Au nom de tout ce qui est saint, qu'est ce qui t'as fait venir à Camelot, sachant que la magie était interdite ici ?"

"Ma mère" Merlin hésita, sachant que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire allait sembler ridicule. "Elle pensait que je serais plus en sécurité ici."

"En sécurité ?" demanda un Arthur incrédule, faisant un pas en avant. "_En sécurité ?"_

"Je ne suis pas venu ici m'attendant à pratiquer la magie !" Merlin augmenta le volume pour égaler Arthur. "Je suis venu ici pour fuir mon petit village, pour devenir quelqu'un de plus important, pour apprendre quelque chose ! Et puis tout a changé. Je n'avais pas planifié que les choses se passeraient de cette façon, j'ai simplement essayé de faire ce qui me semblait juste."

Arthur était presque assez près pour le toucher, sa colère semblant s'être atténuée.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

Merlin déglutit, observant le sol pendant un moment avant de se forcer à regarder Arthur dans les yeux une fois de plus.

"J'ai découvert que j'avais un destin. Que je dois te protéger, t'aider à devenir le plus grand Roi qu'Albion ait jamais connu."

Pendant un moment, Arthur sembla gelé, un million d'émotions scintillant dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il soupira, ses épaules semblèrent se détendre très légèrement.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot." C'était tendre et affectueux, plus un mot doux qu'autre chose.

Merlin ne sentait plus ses genoux, convaincu que sans la porte il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de rester debout. Un rire faible qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Le souffle d'Arthur était chaud contre son visage lorsqu'il glissa son bras entre l'épaule de Merlin et la porte, l'attirant contre lui. Les mains du sorcier se verrouillèrent sur lui sans qu'il n'y pense, ses doigts s'enroulant dans les vêtements du blond si étroitement que ça lui faisait mal. Il pressa son visage contre la peau chaude du cou d'Arthur, inhalant l'odeur familière.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes." Les lèvres du Prince caressèrent son oreille tandis qu'il parlait, les mots doux combinés avec la sensation d'avoir Arthur si proche de lui rendant les genoux de Merlin encore plus faibles.

Merlin s'approcha encore plus, souhaitant pouvoir tout simplement fusionner avec Arthur et ne jamais être séparé de lui.

"Je ne te quitterai pas" Les mots étaient presque inintelligibles, murmurés tout contre la peau du blond, mais l'autre homme dût les entendre car son emprise se resserra tandis qu'il déposait un baiser fugace mais brûlant sur la tempe de Merlin.

Le brun ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, mais cela parut trop court lorsqu'Arthur se recula enfin. Merlin dût forcer ses doigts à lâcher prise, refusant de laisser aller ce qu'ils avaient voulu tenir depuis si longtemps.

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient doux, mais plus sombres que dans les souvenirs de Merlin.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ?" demanda le jeune homme, sonnant inhabituellement hésitant même à ses propres oreilles, mais ayant néanmoins besoin d'entendre la réponse d'Arthur.

"Oui" répondit le Prince, desserrant mais ne relâchant pas son emprise sur les épaules de son compagnon. "Mais, Merlin ? Plus de mensonges."

Les mains du sorcier étaient en train de lisser la tunique d'Arthur sur sa poitrine, une excuse pour le toucher un peu plus, mais se figèrent à ces mots.

"Je te le promets" jura Merlin, et il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère.

"Bien." L'emprise d'Arthur se resserra une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne recule finalement, laissant à Merlin une impression de froid et l'envie insupportable d'en avoir plus. "Et maintenant, je crois que tu as du boulot. Cette chambre est un vrai champ de bataille."

Luttant pour regagner son contrôle, Merlin essaya de retrouver sa gouaille habituelle.

"Et à qui la faute ?" taquina-t-il, saisissant déjà la tunique la plus proche qui avait été jetée au hasard sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"Moins de bavardage, plus de travail Merlin." Arthur semblait avoir du mal à garder une expression sérieuse tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son fauteuil préféré, où plusieurs cartes l'attendaient sur la table.

"Oui, _Sire_."

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines le silence entre eux sembla naturel. Néanmoins, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Arthur constamment, entre le pliage et la collecte d'éléments aléatoires éparpillés à travers la pièce.

Arthur était apparemment absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, et Merlin se demanda si la très forte impression que les yeux du blond le suivaient partout à travers la pièce n'était que le fruit de son imagination fertile.

oOo

Lorsque Merlin revint dans les appartements de Gaius, il trouva le vieux médecin instruisant Galien sur la façon de remuer la potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. Le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon bout de temps, Merlin essaya de ne pas perturber le travail des deux hommes et s'occupa en préparant le diner.

Au moment où tout fut sur la table, la potion était terminée et Gaius et Galien se joignirent tous deux à Merlin. Le vieil homme fit son investigation habituelle à propos de la journée de Merlin et ce dernier répondit consciencieusement, laissant de côté la partie concernant Arthur et la magie bien sûr. Galien mangea tout sans se plaindre et demanda poliment à son professeur s'il y avait un quelconque livre sur le sujet qu'ils avaient étudié aujourd'hui.

Gaius semblait ravi et pendant que le brun débarrassait la table, les deux autres étaient déjà impliqués dans une discussion animée à propos des ingrédients présents dans la potion qu'ils avaient faite plus tôt. Reconnaissant que le médecin ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste que lui sur le sujet, Merlin se retira dans sa chambre, décidant d'étudier un peu lui aussi.

Quand il entendit Galien souhaiter bonne nuit à Gaius au bas des escaliers, Merlin cacha son livre de magie sous son oreiller et attrapa à la place un sur les usages de diverses plantes que le médecin lui avait donné quelques années plus tôt.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas chassé avec mon bavardage incessant" lui dit Galien tout en s'installant sur son matelas.

Merlin leva les yeux, marquant la page sur laquelle il était bloqué depuis plus d'un mois et mettant le livre de côté tout en s'asseyant.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait de s'excuser ?"

Galien sourit, croisant ses jambes en tailleur et jouant distraitement avec la couverture du livre sur ses genoux.

"Gaius est vraiment brillant" déclara-t-il, l'air un peu intimidé. "Je veux dire, je le savais déjà mais… je n'avais pas imaginé que j'en apprendrais autant en une seule journée."

"Tu sembles très dévoué" proclama Merlin, souriant légèrement. "Si j'avais montré moitié moins d'enthousiasme que toi, j'en aurais appris beaucoup plus."

"Je suis sûr qu'être le valet de chambre personnel du Prince est une occupation à plein temps." Galien se décala dans une position plus confortable, s'adossant au mur. "Comment est-il ? Prince Arthur je veux dire. Il y a plein de rumeurs différentes de là où je viens. Les gens disent que c'est un grand guerrier et mon père m'a raconté qu'il était déjà très doué avec une épée au moment où il a quitté Camelot, alors que le Prince n'était qu'un enfant."

Merlin se décala lui aussi, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas parler d'Arthur avec d'autres personnes, mais il comprenait la curiosité de Galien. Il opta donc pour une réponse diplomatique.

"C'est un excellent combattant" affirma-t-il précautionneusement. "Il entraine les chevaliers de Camelot et il remporte tous les tournois depuis plusieurs années maintenant."

Galien siffla doucement. "Pas étonnant que les gens aient autant de respect pour lui alors. Bien que j'ai également entendu dire qu'il était pourri gâté et inamical."

Merlin révisa sa réponse initiale, se mordant la langue pour éviter de prendre la défense d'Arthur trop violemment. Au lieu de ça, il haussa sèchement les épaules.

"C'est un Prince" déclara-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout, et avant qu'il n'apprenne à connaitre Arthur ça avait été le cas. "Il a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules mais il est toujours juste."

"Tu l'aimes beaucoup, hein ?" Galien sourit, une note subtile de taquinerie dans la voix qui suffit à faire rougir Merlin face à l'implication.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

Galien haussa les épaules avant de s'allonger sur son matelas et d'ouvrir son livre, l'appuyant contre son oreiller.

"Il y a cette lueur dans tes yeux lorsque tu parles de lui."

Merlin déglutit, ayant chaud et froid en même temps. Quand est-ce que son affection était devenue tellement évidente que même un étranger la remarquait ?

Lorsque Galien leva les yeux de son livre et vit son air paniqué, ses yeux s'adoucirent.

"Hey, tout va bien" dit-il doucement. "Je ne le dirai à personne. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ta loyauté est appréciée."

Merlin se sentait un peu mal en pensant à la façon dont il était devenu difficile de rester maître de soi en présence d'Arthur. Maintenant plus que jamais, étant donné que le dernier voile entre eux avait été levé par la révélation du don de Merlin.

"Je suis très fatigué" dit-il, changeant soigneusement de sujet. "Tu peux continuer ta lecture, ça ne me dérange pas."

Heureusement, Galien laissa tomber et hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner son attention sur son grimoire.

Merlin se roula en boule sous sa couverture, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller tandis qu'il combattait l'envie de se remémorer le sentiment merveilleux d'Arthur le serrant contre lui. De l'emprise forte du blond et de la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

La verge palpitant douloureusement contre les braies qu'il portait pour dormir, Merlin s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le matelas et passa ses mains sous son oreiller, où elles enserrèrent si fort son livre d'enchantements que ça lui fit mal. Cela n'aida pas du tout.

oOo

Au cours de la semaine suivante, les températures tombèrent encore plus bas, si possible, et le lourd ciel gris annonciateur de neige céda finalement et relâcha de gros flocons blanc sur le sol. En trois jours, tout fut recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige ne cessant de grossir. Si la neige ne s'arrêtait pas sous peu, Merlin était sûr qu'ils finiraient très vite piégés dans le château.

Ils avaient de la chance que les récoltes de cette année aient été bonnes, autrement ils auraient eu à craindre la famine. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir à la fois le château et le peuple de Camelot durant cette dure période, en faisant des concessions mineures.

Un lourd sentiment de léthargie avait pris possession des habitants du château, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'exécuter des activités extérieures. Les options se limitaient à la lecture et aux rassemblements dans de petites salles chauffées pour jouer à différents jeux.

Arthur et Morgane avaient pris l'habitude de se battre assez durement autour du vieux jeu d'échecs du Prince. Gwen et Merlin s'occupaient généralement du raccommodage de vêtements ou, dans le cas de Merlin, de polir divers articles qu'Arthur avait en sa possession. Les duels d'échecs étaient durs et sans pitié, laissant souvent presque aucune pièce sur le plateau. Merlin ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ce jeu, mais il était ravi qu'Arthur ait trouvé une sorte de distraction pour échapper à l'ennui général.

En outre, cela donnait l'occasion à Merlin d'observer le Prince sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Ces derniers jours, ils semblaient être retombés dans leurs vieilles habitudes, se taquinant sans arrêt avec une bonne dose d'insultes mélangée à leurs interactions verbales.

Rien, cependant, n'avait approché l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée lors de l'incident avec le manteau ou lors de la discussion sur la magie de Merlin. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas vu trop de choses dans les actions de son Prince, si Arthur n'avait pas tout simplement essayé d'être son ami et rien de plus. Mais le blond était tout sauf une personne tactile et affectueuse, ses interactions non-verbales consistaient principalement en des claques viriles sur les épaules de ses chevaliers ou de très rares démonstrations privées d'affection envers Morgane.

Mais s'il y avait la moindre petite chance qu'Arthur ressente la même chose, pourquoi s'était-il renfermé à l'instant où Merlin avait retourné le sentiment.

La frustration de Merlin n'avait fait qu'augmenter au cours des derniers jours, alimentée à la fois par son manque d'expérience et par son incapacité à trouver un quelconque exutoire. Il essayait de son mieux de ne pas rejeter la faute sur Galien parce que, en toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pu espérer un meilleur colocataire.

Ils s'entendaient très bien la plupart du temps, surtout parce que Galien devait être la personne la plus facile à vivre à qui Merlin ait jamais parlé, sans pour autant être inintelligent. Le sorcier avait découvert qu'il pouvait parler au jeune homme de tout et n'importe quoi, des propriétés des herbes aux potins du château, en passant par sa vie à Ealdor. Même si, parfois, Merlin avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Galien qui le rendait différent des autres. Parfois il lui rappelait lui-même.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Merlin découvrit finalement ce que le jeune homme cachait.

Arthur l'avait laissé partir tôt, ayant été convoqué par son père, et Merlin avait décidé d'aller voir s'il pouvait aider Gaius – ou même Galien – avec quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les quartiers de Gaius, cependant, le médecin n'était pas là et le brun se souvint s'être fait mentionner qu'il allait aller faire le tour des malades. Il pensa que le vieil homme devait avoir pris Galien avec lui, mais lorsqu'il grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre il trouva la porte entrouverte.

Il pouvait tout juste apercevoir Galien penché sur un des livres que Gaius lui avait conseillé de lire. Lorgnant par la fenêtre d'un œil critique le ciel qui s'assombrissait, le jeune homme chercha sa bougie sur sa table de chevet, et avec un petit geste de la main et un flash bref, mais bien trop familier, d'or illuminant ses yeux, il amena la bougie à la vie.

Merlin se dit qu'il avait dût faire un quelconque bruit puisque Galien leva les yeux, surpris. Ne voyant aucun raison de se cacher, le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Galien se redressa vivement et Merlin aurait pu rire à l'ironie des sentiments qu'il avait si souvent eu se refléter dans les yeux qui le regardaient fixement. C'était un mélange de panique, de suspicion et de prudence qui fit s'adoucir l'expression qu'arborait le brun, essayant de son mieux de paraitre rassurant.

"Tu devrais t'assurer que la porte est fermée quand tu fais des trucs comme ça" commenta-t-il avec légèreté, avant de suivre ses propres conseils et de refermer la porte derrière lui en la poussant d'une main.

Galien fut sur ses pieds en un instant, ressemblant à un animal pris au piège.

"Merlin, je peux tout expliquer –" commença-t-il à la hâte, mais son compagnon l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Je suis sûr que tu peux" déclara-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour avoir un ton apaisant. "Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Et je pense qu'une seule bougie n'est pas suffisante si tu veux continuer à lire."

Galien cligna des yeux, ayant l'air encore plus effrayé – si possible. Merlin décida que le moment était venu et tendit la main vers la bougie sur sa propre table de chevet.

L'expression de l'apprenti aurait pu être comique, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Mais avant que Merlin ait pu rajouter quelque chose, l'autre jeune homme traversa la pièce à toute vitesse pour l'embarquer dans une étreinte enthousiaste.

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une étreinte avec Arthur, plus à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Will, une pensée qui lui réchauffa le cœur tandis qu'il répondait à l'étreinte de manière hésitante.

Le sourire qu'arborait Galien en se reculant était assez large pour diviser son visage en deux.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" s'exclama-t-il, le souffle coupé. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi !"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si Camelot était le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de rencontres" commenta Merlin avec ironie, passant devant le jeune homme pour s'asseoir sur son lit. "Tu as du toupet de venir vivre sous le nez du Roi."

Galien ne sembla pas dérouté et rejoignit Merlin sur le lit, pliant une jambe sous lui tandis qu'il faisait face à son colocataire.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi" dit-il, bien que son sourire s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'il ajouta "Ma mère ne voulait pas que je vienne ici, mais mon père l'a convaincue. Il a dit que c'était une honte de laisser mes talents se perdre."

Merlin pencha légèrement la tête, réfléchissant.

"Alors quoi ? Tu pratiques de la magie de guérison ?"

Ça aurait été un mensonge de dire que Merlin n'était pas intrigué, car la magie de guérison était une branche dans laquelle il était particulièrement inepte, en dépit de ses grands pouvoirs.

Galien haussa légèrement les épaules, jouant avec le bout effiloché d'une de ses manches.

"C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, vraiment." Il n'avait pas l'air amer à ce sujet, Merlin fut heureux de l'entendre. "Je veux dire, je peux exécuter des tours mineurs comme allumer une bougie, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de mettre mes dons en pratique, mais je suis doué avec les potions et je peux soigner de petites blessures."

Merlin considéra ces informations pendant quelques instants.

"Tu devrais le dire à Gaius."

Galien leva sur lui des yeux écarquillés.

"Tu veux dire qu'il sait à propos de toi ?"

"Je me suis trahi le premier jour." Le jeune homme sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, avant de redevenir sérieux. "Tu peux faire confiance à Gaius, mais tu vas devoir être très prudent. Sérieusement, le Roi Uther est obsédé par le fait de tuer ceux qui pratiquent la magie, et il a fait exécuter des gens avec moins de preuves, ou de pouvoirs.

"Je ferai attention" promit le jeune apprenti. "Et j'avouerai tout à Gaius lorsqu'il rentrera ce soir. Tu penses qu'il peut m'aider ?"

"J'en suis sûr."

Avant que Merlin ne puisse réagir, Galien l'enveloppa dans une autre brève étreinte, le serrant légèrement avant de le lâcher à nouveau.

"Merci Merlin" dit-il doucement. "Je suis heureux d'être venu ici."

Merlin lui sourit en retour, ne réalisant qu'en cet instant la gamme complète de possibilités que cette nouvelle lui offrait.

"Moi aussi" répondit-il, et il le pensait.

* * *

_*Selon wiki, Yule est une fête d'hiver. Elle est associée aux fêtes de Noël dans les pays nordiques depuis la christianisation des peuples germains et scandinaves._

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, du Merlin comme promis :)

C'est une fiction en deux chapitres, le prochain est à peu près aussi long donc ne l'espérez pas avant au moins un mois ^^ (avec le boulot j'ai plus trop de temps pour moi (ce job est vraiment affreux _). J'avais déjà commencé à traduire cette histoire il y a plusieurs mois, voilà pourquoi j'ai pu la poster aussi rapidement après ma dernière trad (ceux qui me suivent sur le fandom sherlock comprendront ^^))

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie xD

Merci d'avoir lu, une petite review avec votre avis fait toujours plaisir :)

Bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

Avec beaucoup (ok, énormément ^^) de retard, voilà la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Entre le boulot de cet été et le manque total de motivation pour traduire, ça a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu mais bon, c'est enfin là ^^ Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira tout autant :)

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Part 2: Arthur**

Après avoir taillé en pièces un mannequin d'entrainement qu'il avait installé dans un des donjons, Arthur rentra pour trouver sa chambre vide en dehors d'un plateau couvert sur la table. Se massant les épaules, Arthur lui jeta un regard noir et passa devant pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Peut-être qu'aller s'entraîner dans le donjon n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées. Sa peau était légèrement moite et ses épaules lui faisaient mal d'avoir dues se limiter à un espace beaucoup plus restreint que l'extérieur. C'était le désespoir qui l'avait poussé à installer ce mannequin, incapable de supporter une bataille de plus aux échecs et encore plus réticent à voir Merlin l'éviter à nouveau.

Arthur se demanda ce que faisait Merlin. Avant de se mettre à tout simplement disparaître, il avait toujours été là et désormais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris une part de lui-même et l'avait cachée dans un endroit impossible à trouver. C'était irritant et ça ne faisait qu'accroître sa frustration.

Tout cela était ridicule, franchement. Il était question de _Merlin_. Était-ce si difficile de se retrouver seul avec lui ? Apparemment oui. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une vraie conversation avec le jeune homme depuis qu'ils avaient discuté de ses pouvoirs deux semaines plus tôt.

A la vérité, Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand Merlin s'était ouvert à lui pour ce qui semblait être la première fois, quand Arthur avait cédé et l'avait attiré à lui, il avait pensé que le brun ressentait la même chose. Le blond pouvait encore sentir la façon dont Merlin s'était pressé contre lui, la façon dont ses mains avaient empoigné son manteau comme si elles ne voulaient plus jamais le lâcher. Mais, en un instant, tout avait changé une fois de plus et ils étaient de retour à l'endroit où ils avaient commencé. La prise de conscience mutuelle des pouvoirs de Merlin avait été écartée et ils n'avaient pas dit un mot à ce sujet depuis lors. Merlin avait recommencé à être insolent et insoumis – tout du moins durant le peu de temps qu'il avait réellement passé en présence d'Arthur.

Parfois, lorsque le jeune Prince l'observait, il avait l'impression de voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Merlin, mais ensuite le brun clignait des yeux ou détournait le regard et cette chose disparaissait. Assurément, si Merlin avait ressenti la même chose, il aurait déjà agi en conséquence. Arthur ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Merlin se contentant d'attendre en silence que le blond prenne les choses en main, étant donné qu'il n'avait d'habitude aucun scrupule à défier Arthur sur tous les autres sujets.

Laissant échapper l'air dans ses poumons, Arthur massa ses épaules douloureuses une fois de plus. Les rares fois où son épée avait frappé le mur de pierres n'avaient de toute évidence pas arrangé les choses. Il décida qu'il était probablement préférable d'envoyer un serviteur demander à Gaius l'huile de massage que le médecin lui fournissait d'habitude. Sans ça il savait, d'expérience, qu'il serait incapable de lever les bras le matin venu.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé un serviteur de passage pour relayer le message, lui ordonnant de lui envoyer un cuvier* pendant qu'il y était, il ne put empêcher la légère torsion dans son estomac à l'idée que ce soit Merlin lui-même qui lui amène l'onguent. Se sentant stupide, Arthur se força à mettre de côté ses sentiments et essaya de s'occuper en lisant un livre qu'il avait eu l'intention de lire depuis des mois mais que ses obligations princières ne lui avaient jamais permis de parcourir.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa finalement à la porte, Arthur ne pût empêcher son cœur de battre légèrement plus vite dans sa poitrine, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que tomber amoureux le transformerait en fille, c'était carrément épouvantable.

Grimaçant de dégoût face à son attitude, le jeune Prince essaya de prendre un air nonchalant.

"Entrez" dit-il de son habituelle voix forte.

Mais ce ne fut pas Merlin qui entra et Arthur eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Le serviteur, un grand blond, passa la porte avec hésitation, comme s'il n'avait jamais pénétré dans les quartiers du Prince. Et à la réflexion, après l'avoir bien observé, Arthur se dit qu'il était fort possible qu'il ne soit jamais venu, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans les environs auparavant.

"L'huile que vous avez demandé Sire" déclara-t-il, s'inclinant respectueusement tandis qu'il déposait le flacon à l'autre bout de la table.

"Remerciez Gaius pour ça" répondit l'autre homme. "Vous êtes nouveau ?"

Le serviteur se dandina légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, levant brièvement les yeux pour regarder Arthur avant de baisser le regard une fois de plus.

"Oui Sire" répondit-il en croisant les bras dans son dos. "Je suis Galien, le nouvel apprenti de Gaius."

Arthur se redressa, luttant contre un froncement de sourcils tandis qu'il mettait son livre de côté.

"L'apprenti de Gaius ? Depuis quand ?"

Le garçon se dandina à nouveau, apparemment mal à l'aise de se faire interroger de la sorte.

"Depuis environ deux semaines Sire" dit-il, observant le jeune Prince à travers ses cils.

"Qu'en est-il de son autre apprenti ?"

Galien haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Merlin ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au fait de devenir le futur médecin de la cour."

Dans une tentative pour paraître désintéressé, Arthur découvrit le plateau et attrapa un morceau de fromage, mais il bouillait intérieurement. Deux semaines et Merlin n'avait de toute évidence pas jugé nécessaire de l'informer de ces changements. Il pensa à l'espace de travail exigu que possédait Gaius et ne put s'empêcher de demander: "Où dormez-vous ?"

Le serviteur leva enfin les yeux sur lui et Arthur n'arriva pas à mettre un doigt sur l'expression qu'il arborait.

"Je dors avec Merlin, Sire."

Arthur s'étouffa.

Le garçon eut la présence d'esprit de lui verser un verre d'eau et de lui tendre la coupe, que le blond avala d'un trait.

"Tout va bien Sire ?"

Arthur lui fit signe que tout allait bien, son sang-froid ne refaisant surface que grâce à des années de pratique. Ses phalanges, en revanche, étaient blanches et le jeune homme pouvait sentir ses ongles courts mordre dans le métal du gobelet qu'il tenait à la main. La douleur n'aida en rien à le faire revenir sur terre.

"Ce sera tout" le commanda Arthur, la voix encore un peu rauque après sa quinte de toux. "Vous pouvez y aller."

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur Gwalien-Gadin-peu importe, le blond arrêta toute prétention de calme et bondit de sa chaise, faisant les cent pas devant sa cheminée, furieux. Et lui qui se demandait pourquoi Merlin était si réticent à retourner ses sentiments, pas étonnant si toute son attention était concentrée sur ce… Gralien. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, aussi _stupide_ ! Il avait voulu donner à Merlin du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée, du temps pour peut-être l'approcher par lui-même.

Ressentant le besoin de détruire quelque chose, Arthur serra les poings et essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il était le Prince de Camelot, il était _hors de question_ qu'il perde face à un simple serviteur. _Surtout pas_ face à ce Gaydien.

Des images de Merlin avec ce maudit garçon passaient spontanément devant ses yeux et Arthur était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais été sous l'emprise d'une brulure aussi intense au niveau de la poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le consumer tout entier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit ce qu'avaient pu ressentir tous ces sorciers ayant brûlé sur le bûcher.

Découragé, Arthur plaça ses mains contre la pierre froide au-dessus de la cheminée, souhaitant tout simplement rester dans cette position pour toujours. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que la souffrance de ces dernières semaines pourrait empirer, mais de toute évidence il avait eu tort.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pathétique, et il eut l'envie soudaine de ramper sous ses couvertures comme un enfant et de ne plus jamais en ressurgir. Que faire si Merlin aimait vraiment ce Greyden ? Et s'il était capable de donner à Merlin quelque chose de plus qu'Arthur ? Il était le Prince héritier après tout, il ne serait jamais en mesure de procurer une vie normale au jeune homme. Merlin devrait partager Arthur avec son peuple, une chose qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas être aisée.

Soupirant, Arthur s'appuya un peu plus contre la pierre et baissa la tête. Il n'accordait pas son amour à la légère, ne l'avait jamais donné à quiconque avant Merlin, et il lui était désormais impossible de le reprendre. Et il y avait toujours cette partie égoïste de lui qui ne _voulait pas_ le reprendre.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était Merlin, uniquement Merlin. Il voulait que Merlin soit sien. La simple pensée qu'un autre puisse le toucher lui donnait la chair de poule, il aurait voulu avoir le droit de bannir tous ceux qui ne serait-ce qu'_oseraient _regarder de travers le brun. Qu'il soit damné s'il se contentait de rester là sans rien faire pendant que ce maudit Gadwin lui enlevait ce qui aurait dû lui appartenir depuis le début.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller pour montrer à Merlin que, malgré tout, personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer plus que lui.

oOo

Lorsque Merlin débarqua pour récupérer le plateau plus d'une heure plus tard, Arthur était fraichement lavé et un peu plus calme. Il avait réussi à avaler quelques morceaux de fromage de plus, accompagnés de pain et de viande, avant de repousser son assiette.

Le jeune homme brun observa d'un œil critique le plateau presque plein, avant de toiser attentivement Arthur.

"Si tu continues comme ça, c'est moi qui vais te retrouver dans le caniveau" dit-il, une légère touche d'inquiétude teintant sa voix.

"Il faudra plus que ça pour me mettre dans le caniveau Merlin" répondit Arthur, traversant la pièce pour prendre place dans son fauteuil préféré. "Et j'ai encore un long chemin à faire avant d'avoir l'air aussi famélique que toi."

Merlin prit la mouche, ramassant les vêtements du Prince éparpillés un peu partout et les fourrant dans son armoire sans aucune finesse. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"J'avais l'intention de reporter ces vêtements Merlin" cracha-t-il.

Le dit Merlin l'ignora, fermant ostensiblement les portes de l'armoire avant de se retourner vers lui.

"Sérieusement Arthur, tu devrais essayer de manger un peu plus" insista-t-il, faisant un geste vague de la main en direction du plateau.

Arthur se sentit fondre devant l'air préoccupé de son compagnon, c'était pathétique mais il s'en fichait. Il posa le bout de sa botte sur la chaise près de lui et l'éloigna de la table, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'il avait offert à Merlin de partager son repas.

Merlin observa la chaise pendant un moment, semblant apparemment en proie à un dilemme interne, avant de soupirer et de prendre place. Leurs jambes s'effleurèrent et le contact envoya une décharge directe vers son sexe. Il dû contracter sa cuisse pour s'empêcher de l'approcher de celle de Merlin.

Se raclant la gorge devenue soudainement sèche, Arthur se força à reprendre un peu de viande. S'il voulait trouver un moyen de gagner le cœur de Merlin, il devait d'abord déterminer l'étendue des sentiments de son compagnon pour Gueldin.

"J'ai appris que Gaius avait un nouvel apprenti." Arthur fit de son mieux pour paraître décontracté, mordant dans un morceau de viande et le mâchant avec soin.

Merlin leva les yeux, continuant de fourrer un morceau de fromage dans son pain.

"Ouais, Galien" précisa-t-il, avant de croquer dans son encas et de continuer sa phrase entre deux bouchées. "C'est un bon élève pour Gaius."

"Tu crois ?" Son air désintéressé ne le quitta pas une seule seconde.

Merlin fourra le dernier morceau de son pain dans sa bouche, et eut la décence d'avaler avant de répondre.

"Il est très dévoué, bien plus que je ne l'étais" dit-il alors, buvant une gorgée d'eau avant de continuer. "Et il est très talentueux dans ce qu'il fait, et semble vraiment se soucier des gens."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, à la fois à cause de l'appréciation évidente des talents de Gredwin et des mots de Merlin.

"Personne ne se soucie plus des gens que toi Merlin."

Le brun leva les yeux, apparemment agréablement surpris par les paroles d'Arthur, et le blond se fit la réflexion que si c'était le regard qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il complimentait Merlin, il allait le faire bien plus souvent.

"Peut-être." Merlin contemplait la table d'un air pensif. "Mais pas comme Galien. Je veux dire, il est tellement enthousiaste à propos de tout ça… pour être honnête, je me sens parfois un peu stupide à côté."

Sa nourriture complètement oubliée, Arthur étudia la tête baissée de Merlin, souhaitant pouvoir faire courir ses lèvres contre ces belles pommettes qui semblaient le hanter depuis des mois, si ce n'est plus.

Lorsque son regard glissa vers la main de Merlin qui reposait sur le bois de la table, ses longs doigts légèrement recourbés, il tendit la main avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ne voulant pas faire marche arrière, il couvrit la main du brun avec la sienne et essaya d'ignorer la chaleur qui lui envahit tout le corps.

Les yeux du brun s'ancrèrent aux siens, larges et incroyablement bleus, mais il ne retira pas sa main. Au lieu de ça, il la retourna doucement de façon à ce que leurs paumes se retrouvent intimement pressées l'une contre l'autre. Arthur dût se retenir de ne pas attirer Merlin à lui, de ne pas envoyer valser les assiettes et l'étaler sur la table, revendiquant cette bouche sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux dessus.

"Tu n'es pas stupide Merlin."

Merlin haussa un sourcil, ses lèvres courbées en un petit sourire qui fit vaciller Arthur.

"Je veux dire, tu l'es mais…" Le blond se racla la gorge. "Mais pas vraiment."

Le petit sourire se transforma en l'un des sourires lumineux propres au jeune sorcier, ses doigts se resserrant légèrement autour de ceux de son compagnon. Bien que la prise fût forte, ils semblaient presque délicats sous la grande main calleuse du Prince, lui donnant envie de les câliner et de céder à son envie ridicule de protéger chaque centimètre de Merlin. Le fait qu'il savait que le jeune homme n'avait guère besoin de sa protection ne semblait pas avoir la moindre importance.

"Toujours aussi profond, votre Altesse" le taquina Merlin, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté dans ses mots.

Arthur se concentra pour garder un visage impassible.

"Tais-toi Merlin" rétorqua-t-il avec la force de l'habitude.

Le sourire du brun ne faiblit pas tandis qu'il faisait doucement courir son pouce sur la tranche de la main d'Arthur, qui semblait avoir développé une connexion directe avec son sexe.

"Il se fait tard, je devrais y aller." Merlin semblait déçu, mais tout le plaisir que put ressentir Arthur à cette pensée se dissipa lorsque son compagnon reprit la parole. "J'ai promis à Galien de l'aider avec quelque chose avant que nous allions au lit."

La main d'Arthur fut laissée vide et froide lorsque Merlin se leva pour empiler les assiettes sur le plateau. Il voulut la tendre à nouveau, prit de l'envie soudaine d'enchaîner Merlin à son lit afin de le garder rien que pour lui.

"J'enverrai un serviteur faire enlever la cuve" l'informa le jeune homme tandis qu'il déposait le dernier plat. "Voudrais-tu que je t'aide à te mettre au lit avant de partir ?"

Arthur sentit son sexe battre contre la couture de son pantalon et se laissa automatiquement glisser dans son fauteuil.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire" répondit-il avec fermeté. "Tu peux y aller."

Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours, ou une note de soulagement avait orné les traits de Merlin tandis qu'il ramassait le plateau ? Le cœur d'Arthur se serra douloureusement et il jura en silence.

"Bonne nuit Arthur."

Comme à son habitude, Merlin fuit après avoir prononcé ces mots et le jeune Prince n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre la pareille. Il se demanda si Merlin pensait qu'il ne le disait pas en retour. Puis il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Merlin pour aider Galien et grinça des dents face au flot d'images indésirables qui lui inonda le cerveau.

Ayant l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, Arthur cria sur les deux servants qui vinrent chercher sa cuve et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse après leur départ, déchirant ses vêtements au passage.

Lorsque les draps froids touchèrent enfin sa peau nue, Arthur se branla à un rythme effréné, enchaînant les petits coups rapides et secs jusqu'à ce que sa colère s'évacue de concert avec sa libération, le nom de Merlin sur les lèvres tandis que sa chaude jouissance recouvrait la main qui avait été enroulée autour de celle de son serviteur quelques minutes plus tôt.

oOo

Avec Yuletide approchant à grand pas, le château sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur. La senteur de pin était omniprésente, même dans la froideur des couloirs, et Arthur voyait constamment des serviteurs parcourir rapidement les couloirs glacés. Quelques-unes des âmes les plus courageuses au château s'aventuraient à l'extérieur dès que les chutes de neige s'arrêtaient brièvement.

Arthur lui-même avait profité d'un de ces courts laps de temps pour partir en patrouille à travers la ville avec une grande partie de ses chevaliers, voulant s'assurer de la sécurité de son peuple. Ils avaient aidé à déterrer quelques maisons et à déneiger quelques toits afin de les empêcher de céder sous le poids de la neige.

Bien qu'il y ait encore assez de nourriture, Arthur et ses chevaliers distribuèrent quelques potions préparées par Gaius aux gens qui avaient succombé aux basses températures. Cela semblait être une bonne année, cependant, car très peu de personnes avaient trépassé à ce jour, et les victimes étaient pour la plupart des personnes âgées, aucune perte infantile n'étant à déplorer. Dans l'ensemble, Arthur était satisfait de la situation générale et était heureux d'aller annoncer toutes ces choses positives à son père.

Ce ne fut que sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à ses quartiers que la bonne humeur du Prince fut détruite à la vue de Merlin en grande discussion avec Galien. Ils étaient de toute évidence en chemin vers les cuisines et la mâchoire du blond se resserra assez pour lui faire mal aux dents tandis qu'il observait Merlin rire à propos d'une chose que l'autre lui avait dite.

Leur attitude était familière et lorsque Galien enroula son bras autour du coude de Merlin, ce dernier ne protesta pas.

Arthur s'élança dans le couloir plus vite que cela n'aurait dû être possible, étant donné l'épais manteau qu'il portait et qui le ralentissait considérablement, alourdi par l'humidité glaciale qui s'était infiltrée dans le château à cause de la neige.

"Merlin, attends-moi" cracha le blond, la voix plus sévère qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévue.

Ce fut suffisant pour les faire s'écarter l'un de l'autre et ternir le sourire de Merlin. Arthur voulut hurler de frustration.

"Y-a-t-il un problème ?" s'enquit le jeune sorcier, étudiant attentivement le visage d'Arthur.

Le blond fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, bien qu'en vérité son regard noir fût plus dirigé vers Galien.

"En dehors du fait que mon serviteur est aussi inepte qu'à son habitude, pas du tout" dit-il sèchement. "Maintenant bouge-toi Merlin, je ne veux pas mourir d'une pneumonie dans ce couloir."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais se tourna pour faire ses adieux avant de suivre Arthur dans le couloir en direction des chambres.

La jalousie le rongeait intérieurement, tel un serpent venimeux enroulé autour de son cœur et le comprimant jusqu'à le faire souffrir physiquement. La peau du jeune Prince semblait à vif et le démangeait, comme si le poison s'était infiltré dans ses veines et se répandait dans tout son corps.

"Je te garde à mon service pour travailler Merlin, pas pour conter fleurette à ce serviteur." Le ton d'Arthur était désobligeant, exempt de toute trace de taquinerie.

Merlin bredouilla tandis que le rouge lui envahissait le cou et les joues, jusqu'à atteindre le bout de ses oreilles. Arthur voulait abaisser ce foulard ridicule et lécher cette rougeur, mordre la peau douce de ce cou et y laisser ses marques de dents pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

"Je n'étais pas en train de _conter fleurette_ !" protesta-t-il avec véhémence, arrachant Arthur à ses pensées.

Ils avaient cessé de marcher et se faisaient face, affichant des mines énervées. Arthur avait du mal à réprimer ses tremblements, mais Merlin semblait bien au-delà de ce genre de répression. Ses mains serrées en deux poings tremblaient énormément, son corps était légèrement penché vers son acolyte dans une posture clairement hostile. Arthur était déchiré entre la colère et un désir intense.

"Je trouve cela difficile à croire, au vu du fait que ces derniers temps tu as délaissé tes fonctions afin de t'amuser avec ton nouveau compagnon de jeu."

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent et il eut l'air à la fois insulté et persuadé qu'Arthur avait perdu la tête.

"Galien n'est _pas_ mon compagnon de jeu" dit-il d'un ton cassant. "Nous sommes juste amis."

Les lèvres d'Arthur se tordirent en un sourire malveillant, se rappelant vivement la promesse de Merlin de s'abstenir de lui mentir. Le serpent resserra sa prise et le blond eut du mal à prendre sa respiration suivante.

"Amis ou pas" aboya-t-il durement, crachant le premier mot comme s'il était toxique, "tu te souviendras que le devoir vient en premier. Est-ce clair ?"

Le jeune sorcier le regarda avec une férocité qui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur, un éclair d'or tourbillonnant dans la profondeur de ce regard pendant un instant avant de s'évanouir.

"Oui _Sire_" cracha-t-il.

D'une certaine manière Merlin réussit à faire passer le titre honorifique pour une insulte, une fois de plus, mais Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser couler et de continuer son chemin dans le couloir. S'il regardait Merlin un seul instant de plus, il serait contraint d'oublier toute prudence et de le prendre contre le mur – au diable la patience et la décence.

oOo

Merlin sembla vouloir faire passer un message en arrivant près d'une heure en retard avec le diner d'Arthur. Il laissa tomber le plateau sur la table sans aucune finesse, les plats cognant les uns contre les autres en une manifestation bruyante du dur traitement qu'ils subissaient.

Il versa le vin avec assez de vigueur pour le faire éclabousser sur le bois, créant de sombres taches sur la table et atteignant même une des manches d'Arthur posée près de lui. Le blond leva les yeux et lui lança un regard perçant.

"Si tu fous le bordel ce sera à toi de nettoyer Merlin" dit-il sèchement et avec une certaine irritation.

La réponse de Merlin fut sous la forme d'un regard noir.

Un silence de cathédrale suivit Arthur tout au long de son repas, seulement interrompu par les bruits de mauvais traitements délibérément accordés à plusieurs des possessions d'Arthur.

Le jeune Prince ne put supporter plus longtemps cette situation et remercia Merlin avant d'avoir terminé son assiette. Il détesta le voir partir.

oOo

Quand Arthur les revit le lendemain après-midi, Merlin était occupé à frotter les bras de Galien pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur et semblait lui faire un reproche que l'autre homme balaya d'un rire.

Le jeune servant tapota l'épaule du brun, avant de passer un bras autour des dites épaules tandis qu'ils continuaient leur marche. Leur bavardage ne cessa pas, même si Arthur était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils racontaient.

Cette fois, Arthur se força à tourner les talons et partir dans la direction opposée. Ce fut avec un sentiment de satisfaction totale, cependant, qu'il rendit visite à Gaius et lui commanda des potions pour tous ses chevaliers, car ils avaient passé pratiquement toute la journée de la veille dans le froid glacial.

oOo

Au cours des deux jours suivants, Arthur profita de l'absence boudeuse de Merlin, et occupa les heures creuses de ses journées à errer dans les couloirs afin de tomber sur Galien aussi souvent que possible. Personne ne remit en question son besoin soudain d'errer dans les couloirs du château, il était le Prince après tout, et son habituel masque d'arrogance transpirait une certaine importance que personne n'osait contredire.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait le jeune serviteur, Arthur semblait se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire faire et ordonnait au jeune homme d'effectuer ladite tâche lui-même. En tant qu'apprenti de Gaius, Galien n'était pas un serviteur ordinaire, on ne pouvait donc pas lui donner d'ordres à proprement parler. Mais, comme Arthur l'avait espéré, personne ne semblait l'avoir mis au courant de cet état de fait.

Après qu'il lui ait ordonné de lui monter un bain dans sa chambre le soir du deuxième jour, Galien se débrouilla tellement mal qu'il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds au moment où il finit de l'installer. Lorsqu'Arthur le congédia, il tremblait de tout son corps et semblait plus que désireux de retrouver la chaleur et le confort des quartiers de Gaius.

_Ou du lit de Merlin_.

Cette pensée s'introduisit spontanément dans sa tête et toute trace de remord qu'il aurait éventuellement pu ressentir se retrouva immédiatement étouffée. Si Arthur n'avait pas été aussi miséricordieux, il aurait ordonné à Galien de frotter le plancher de sa chambre avec une brosse de la taille d'une tête d'épingle.

Arthur, par conséquent, n'eut absolument aucun doute quant à la raison pour laquelle Merlin fit irruption dans ses quartiers à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Sa résolution sembla faiblir légèrement, cependant, lorsqu'il vit qu'Arthur était allongé dans son cuvier, les bras appuyés sur les bords et la tête inclinée vers l'arrière dans un acte délibéré et planifié de mettre en évidence la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Quand les yeux de Merlin se fixèrent sur cette partie de son anatomie en particulier, Arthur dû réprimer son air de suffisance. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien.

Il fallut qu'Arthur lève un sourcil curieux pour que Merlin revienne brusquement à la réalité. Le changement dans ses traits fut immédiat et son air fasciné se transforma en un froncement de sourcils.

"Mais bon sang c'est quoi ton problème Arthur ?"

Ledit Arthur se décala légèrement au son du doux clapotis de l'eau et afficha une expression d'ennui complet sur son visage, perfectionnée grâce à des années de rapports constants avec la noblesse.

"Tu vas devoir être un peu plus spécifique si tu t'attends à une réponse" répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !" La voix de Merlin se transforma en un cri. "Il aurait pu attraper la mort !"

La mâchoire du blond se serra face à la défense féroce dont faisait preuve Merlin.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton précieux _petit ami_ semble incapable d'accomplir la plus basique des taches."

Le sorcier semblait être sur le point de le frapper. Voilà un moment qu'Arthur ne l'avait vu à ce point en colère.

"Ce n'est pas son rôle d'être traité par toi comme un esclave !" éclata Merlin, agitant ses bras d'une façon saccadée et absolument pas coordonnée. "Il y a bien assez de servants que tu peux commander à ta guise dans ce château. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun scrupule à m'envoyer chercher des choses de jour comme de nuit, alors pourquoi ressens-tu soudainement le besoin de tyranniser un nouveau serviteur ?"

S'asseyant dans son bain, Arthur renonça à toute prétention d'indifférence.

"Je ne vais pas le traiter différemment juste parce que tu aimes l'avoir dans ton lit !" sortit le blond sur un ton furieux.

Merlin eut l'air horrifié, frappé de stupeur, comme si Arthur l'avait giflé.

"Arthur – tu – Ce n'est pas – Je veux dire, je ne suis pas…" Le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots justes. "Tu – tu n'as rien compris."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris exactement ?" La voix d'Arthur était assez brusque pour irriter sa gorge et il combattit la crispation douloureuse dans son estomac. "Vous êtes tout le temps l'un sur l'autre. Vous _dormez_ ensemble."

"Nous ne faisons que partager ma _chambre_, nous ne – " Merlin s'interrompit soudainement, sa prise de conscience se reflétant sur son visage.

Arthur aurait voulu s'immerger et se noyer dans cette cuve tandis que le brun s'approchait, diminuant lentement la distance entre eux.

"Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait ?" Il semblait à bout de souffle et complètement pris de court. "Tu es – tu es jaloux ?"

Arthur serra les dents, mais son silence parlait pour lui. Il fallut quelques secondes à Merlin pour réagir, mais lorsqu'il le fit ce fut par un grand éclat de rire.

Le jeune Prince eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Merlin dut remarquer son expression blessée, cependant, car le rire se calma très vite et il passa soudainement ses mains dans les cheveux et sur les joues du blond, inclinant légèrement la tête de ce dernier de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

Les yeux de Merlin n'avaient jamais semblé aussi doux et chaleureux, et Arthur se sentit fondre face à ce regard.

"Qui est l'idiot maintenant ?" demanda Merlin, la douceur de sa voix trahissant le sens réel de ses mots. "Arthur, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour. Je n'arrive pas à regarder quelqu'un d'autre, ne parlons même pas du fait de trouver la volonté de le faire. J'ai été malheureux durant des mois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu découvrir mes pouvoirs mais que tu n'as pas vu ce que, de toute évidence, tout le monde ici a remarqué."

Arthur se doutât qu'il devait effectivement avoir l'air idiot.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas…" A ces mots il ajouta un geste vague complètement inutile, avant de continuer en balbutiant "et tu es…"

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Oui, Arthur."

Et cela sembla être suffisant pour le cerveau d'Arthur qui se décida enfin à enregistrer cette nouvelle information. Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur le petit bruit étouffé qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

Incapable et peu disposé à attendre une seconde de plus, Arthur finit par se décider et passa une de ses mains sur la nuque du jeune sorcier, sentant l'épaisse chevelure brune chatouiller sa paume, avant d'écraser sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon.

Les lèvres de Merlin étaient chaudes et souples sous les siennes, se séparant facilement devant la langue exigeante du Prince. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de Merlin tandis qu'il rapprochait un peu plus son compagnon, sentant ce dernier faire la même chose, son emprise sur les cheveux d'Arthur se resserrant légèrement.

"Arthur" murmura Merlin contre lui, en lui, comme une prière.

Cherchant brièvement une prise sur le rebord de sa cuve, Arthur se hissa sur ses genoux, entraînant Merlin avec lui afin de faire fusionner leurs torses. II pouvait sentir sa peau tremper la tunique de son compagnon, les collant l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur chemin vers le corps du brun, l'une d'elles s'enroulant autour de ses hanches tandis que l'autre tirait sur son foulard avec insistance.

Son érection lancinante butait contre le bois dur de la bassine tandis qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher encore plus de Merlin, ne voulant faire plus qu'un avec lui, sa langue faisant son chemin dans la bouche se son acolyte et étouffant les halètements du jeune homme.

Libérant finalement Merlin de son foulard, Arthur le jeta à leurs côtés et fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce et diaphane. Il retraça la ligne du cou avec son pouce, continuant sur la mâchoire avant de s'immobiliser sur le menton du sorcier.

Se reculant légèrement, Arthur ouvrit les yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, Merlin arborant des joues écarlates et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. C'était comme si Arthur l'avait déjà pris plusieurs fois, ce qui faisait palpiter douloureusement le sexe du blond contre le rebord du cuvier.

Lorsqu'Arthur abaissa délicatement son menton, les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent pour l'observer, plus sombres qu'Arthur ne les avait jamais vus et avec une distincte lueur dorée au plus profond du regard. Le jeune Prince appuya avec plus d'insistance et Merlin céda instantanément, comme s'il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne laisserait Arthur lui faire, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche tandis qu'Arthur se penchait une fois de plus pour reprendre possession d'elle. Il courba sa langue contre le palet de Merlin, tandis que son pouce effleurait doucement le bord tranchant des dents de ce dernier. Les gémissements de Merlin étaient plus audibles cette fois-ci, et Arthur laissa ses mains glisser vers le bas pour saisir son épaule et plonger plus profondément sa langue dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche.

"Merlin" le demi-gémissement-demi-marmonnement fut étouffé par la douce bouche du brun, qui le serra dans ses bras assez fort pour lui laisser des marques.

"Merlin, j'ai besoin – viens là."

Sans attendre la réaction de son compagnon, Arthur l'enveloppa dans ses bras et le tira dans la cuve, faisant déborder l'eau et inondant le sol autour d'eux. Merlin laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma rapidement en un gémissement passionné dès qu'Arthur le pressa contre le bord, se frottant contre lui avec insistance.

"Arthur" haleta le jeune sorcier, ses ongles griffant le cuir chevelu de son maitre tandis qu'il tendait un peu plus le cou, cou sur lequel Arthur se jeta avidement.

"Te veux depuis si longtemps" murmura-t-il fougueusement, ses lèvres effleurant la peau humide, sentant le pouls de Merlin battre sous sa langue. "Pendant tout ce temps j'ai pensé – "

Il s'interrompit, faisant doucement glisser ses mains pour les poser sur la mâchoire de Merlin tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, l'air désespéré.

"Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il puisse te toucher" souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche. "Je voulais le jeter dans les cachots rien que pour le fait qu'il puisse te _regarder_."

"Arthur" murmura à nouveau le brun, faisant doucement courir ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon et sur sa poitrine, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour faire place à la langue d'Arthur.

Les muscles dans les cuisses de Merlin fléchirent alors qu'il se reculait et enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, de façon à se rapprocher de lui. Arthur voulait délester Merlin de ses vêtements trempés, voulait toucher chaque centimètre de sa peau nue, mais son corps ne coopérait plus. Son désir pour le brun avait brulé le moindre petit fragment de contrôle et Arthur se sentait à la fois impuissant et désespéré.

"Promets-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous." Il ne put décider si l'intention derrière ses mots était une demande ou une supplique.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au postérieur encore vêtu de Merlin alors qu'il s'appuyait contre lui avec plus de force, le tissu grossier frottant durement contre la verge nue du Prince. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Merlin à travers ses braies, tendue contre le tissu humide tandis qu'elle frottait contre celle d'Arthur à chaque coup de bassin.

"Je te le jure" murmura fébrilement Merlin, entrainant Arthur encore plus près et déposant de légers baisers sur chaque partie de son visage. "Ça a toujours été toi Arthur. Et ce le sera toujours."

Un son qu'Arthur reconnu à peine comme étant le sien s'échappa de sa gorge et Merlin le serra plus fort, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules du blond, à la fois pour l'effet de levier et pour garder leurs lèvres scellées. Leurs baisers avaient perdu toute finesse, réduits à une bataille de langues et de dents, mais Arthur était bien trop perdu dans le plaisir pour s'en soucier.

Les jambes de Merlin resserrèrent leur prise autour de lui, réduisant les mouvements d'Arthur à des coups secs qui faisaient buter le brun contre le rebord de la cuve à chaque poussée. L'eau bougeait avec eux, de petites gouttes de liquide frappant la peau surchauffée d'Arthur et courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se mêlant à sa sueur.

Il était si près de la délivrance, enivré par le goût de Merlin, son odeur, le moindre petit bruit suffisant pour le rendre fou de désir. Sentant sa poitrine se contracter, Arthur fut contraint de séparer sa bouche de celle de Merlin pour insuffler une dose d'oxygène plus que nécessaire à ses poumons agonisants. Il pouvait sentir le jeune sorcier trembler et entendit un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge, ses hanches bougeant automatiquement pour provoquer ce son à nouveau.

Les doigts de Merlin se recourbèrent, ses ongles lacérant les épaules du blond, et ce dernier eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose changer dans l'air autour d'eux. Une étrange sensation de picotements lui passa dans tout le corps, des millions de minuscules étincelles explosant juste sous sa peau. Il sentit Merlin haleter contre ses lèvres, le sentit se presser contre lui avec une urgence désespérée et lorsque le bleu de ses yeux commença à être dominé par l'or, Arthur sentit une soudaine montée de chaleur lui traverser le corps.

La tête de Merlin tomba en arrière, provoquant un son sourd, et Arthur le serra fermement lorsqu'il le sentit frémir contre lui, une litanie de soupirs entrelacés avec le nom d'Arthur s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Au loin, Arthur entendit un fracas tonitruant, mais toute pensée cohérente fut anéantie alors qu'il pressait son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et plantait ses dents dans la peau douce et pale, jouissant si fort que sa vision explosa en un millier d'étoiles.

Arthur ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là sans bouger, injectant désespérément de l'air dans leurs poumons, mais lorsqu'il sentit le torse haletant de Merlin sous le sien, il se força à bouger, inquiet du fait qu'il était peut-être en train de l'écraser et plaça un baiser hasardeux sur le bout de peau le plus proche qu'il put trouver. Il atterrit au coin de la bouche de Merlin.

Ledit Merlin tourna légèrement la tête, attrapant les lèvres d'Arthur dans un baiser qui se composait principalement de halètements dans la bouche de l'autre tandis qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Il resta à proximité, ne voulant pas se séparer de la bouche de son amant un seul instant, passant sa main sur le tissu trempé qui s'accrochait à la peau du brun.

L'eau commençait à perdre sa chaleur et Arthur ne put empêcher un léger frisson de lui courir le long du dos alors qu'il sentait l'humidité de sa chemise sécher dans l'air frais de la chambre. Le feu avait dû se consumer depuis qu'Arthur s'était installé dans le bain.

Lorsqu'il se recula légèrement, tendant le cou pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Merlin, il eut un aperçu du lit. Lit qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Le baldaquin était tombé, emportant avec lui les chandelles éteintes sur la table de chevet d'Arthur. Des éclats de bois étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

"Eh bien" dit-il, un peu étourdi et la voix encore éraillée. "J'espère que tu ne feras pas ça quand nous y serons."

Merlin, qui avait suivi le regard d'Arthur, réussit à arborer un ton écarlate en grimaçant simultanément.

"Toujours aussi romantique" dit-il sèchement, frissonnant légèrement.

Le blond l'observa, son doigt laissant une nouvelle trainée d'eau sur sa joue tandis qu'il étudiait son expression.

"T'as froid ?" demanda-t-il, le lit complètement oublié.

Merlin opina de la tête, alors même qu'il couvrait la main posée sur son visage avec une des siennes, profitant du toucher un instant avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les lignes de sa paume, provoquant ce sentiment idiot et confus dans la poitrine d'Arthur qui donnait envie à ce dernier d'offrir à Merlin tout ce qu'il voulait.

"Tu penses que tu pourrais nous avoir une serviette ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

La bouche de Merlin se courba en un sourire contre sa paume et Arthur ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, écartant les douces lèvres de son amant avec sa langue et s'enivrant du délicieux bruit que Merlin produisit lorsqu'il suçota délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Il aurait sans doute embrassé Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux attrapé un rhume, si le brun n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour placer sa main sur la nuque d'Arthur, la froideur de sa peau ramenant Arthur à la réalité.

Il se recula, bien qu'avec beaucoup de réticence, et observa les yeux grand ouverts de Merlin, un air un peu hébété occupant un instant son visage avant de disparaître.

"Ah oui c'est vrai, la serviette" dit-il fermement, mais lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, Arthur le retint.

"Je voulais dire, d'ici."

Merlin le regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

"Tu veux dire…"

"Oui."

Merlin lui lança un dernier regard inquisiteur, avant de regarder dans la direction du placard devant lui et d'étendre une de ses mains. Lorsque le brun prononça les mots nécessaires au sort, Arthur regarda avec fascination ses yeux virer à l'or une fois de plus. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et une des serviettes d'Arthur vint en flottant vers eux, atterrissant parfaitement dans la main tendue de Merlin.

Arthur enroula doucement son bras autour de celui de Merlin et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et à sortir du cuvier, l'eau désormais froide ayant drainé toute chaleur restante dans leur corps. La pierre était gelée sous les pieds nus du blond, l'inconfortable sensation accrue par la flaque qui se formait lentement autour d'eux. Les vêtements de Merlin étaient gorgés d'eau et gouttaient sans discontinuer et lorsqu'Arthur le vit frissonner, il s'approcha instinctivement, coinçant de ce fait la serviette entre leurs deux corps.

"Tu ressembles à un chaton trempé sous la pluie" déclara, non sans affection, Arthur, récupérant la serviette des mains de Merlin et frottant doucement ses cheveux humides.

Merlin profita du toucher et frissonna quand Arthur fit passer la serviette sur sa nuque.

"Et à qui la faute ?" répondit le brun avec une facilité née de l'expérience. "Qui n'as pas réussi à contenir ses hormones assez longtemps pour sortir de l'eau ?"

Arthur essuya une goutte sur la joue du brun avec la serviette.

"Et qui a détruit mon lit dans un accès de passion ?"

Comme il s'y attendait, les pommettes et les oreilles de Merlin virèrent au rouge vif et il baissa légèrement la tête d'embarras. Arthur sentit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, ses bras s'enroulant autour du corps mince du sorcier tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front surchauffé.

"C'était incroyable, à vrai dire" admit-il doucement. "Tes yeux…"

Arthur s'arrêta, le souffle coupé au souvenir de Merlin se tortillant contre lui et perdant le contrôle, le regardant comme s'il était prêt à arracher les étoiles du ciel une par une si Arthur le lui demandait.

Merlin tendit la main et passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés du Prince.

"Je peux les sécher si tu veux."

Arthur avala sa salive puis opina de la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix.

La voix de Merlin était à peine plus qu'un murmure et Arthur regarda avec fascination l'or reprendre le dessus sur le bleu, brillant de mille feux dans la salle de plus en plus sombre. Le goutte à goutte régulier de ses cheveux sur sa nuque stoppa et Arthur avait déjà plus chaud maintenant que l'humidité avait disparu de sa tête.

"Je devrais aller chercher ton dîner" murmura Merlin, bien qu'il contredit ses paroles en emmêlant profondément ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur.

Le blond l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement et profondément.

"T'en va pas" chuchota-t-il, les mots presque incompréhensibles contre la bouche de Merlin. "Je vais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes."

"Mais Gaius…" protesta faiblement le jeune sorcier, alors même qu'il se rapprochait, ses vêtements mouillés faisant contraste avec la peau d'Arthur, et passait ses bras autour des épaules du blond. Le Prince le serra contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant violemment avant de faire glisser ses lèvres vers son cou, longeant avec sa langue les traces que ses dents avaient précédemment laissé, sentant Merlin trembler contre lui.

"Viens au lit avec moi" déclara-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Les doigts du brun brossèrent doucement les cheveux sur le front d'Arthur avant de caresser sa mâchoire.

"D'accord."

Arthur se recula légèrement, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. "D'accord ?"

Merlin hocha la tête, se rapprochant à nouveau et cherchant les lèvres d'Arthur, l'embrassant lentement, prudemment, comme s'il ne savait pas réellement comment procéder. Arthur l'attira encore plus près, une de ses mains trouvant le bas de la tunique de Merlin et passant entre le tissu humide et la peau moite de son compagnon. Il frotta doucement la peau, essayant d'y faire revenir un peu de chaleur.

"Tu dois sortir de ces vêtements trempés" murmura le blond, traçant distraitement du doigt l'endroit où les braies du jeune homme rencontraient sa peau.

Merlin frissonna légèrement, mais ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elles reprirent leur place dans les cheveux d'Arthur. Le Prince referma les siennes sur les poignets délicats de Merlin, ses pouces reposant sur le pouls du jeune homme qui battait à vive allure sous ses doigts. Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Merlin ?" demanda-t-il gentiment, scrutant avec soin l'expression de son compagnon. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de – "

"Non" protesta rapidement Merlin, le rouge lui colorant les joues tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les cheveux d'Arthur. "Je veux dire, je le veux, c'est juste…"

"Quoi ?"

Merlin se pencha vers lui et Arthur déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, sentant les lèvres de Merlin effleurer son cou lorsqu'il répondit.

"C'est juste que", il hésita encore une fois et Arthur le serra plus près, apaisant les muscles tendus sous sa main. "Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel auparavant."

A ces mots, le blond se recula légèrement, se sentant à la fois soulagé et incroyablement excité. Merlin avait l'air incertain, ce qui ne fit qu'enflammer encore plus Arthur.

"Jamais ?" répéta Arthur, se sentant un peu étourdi par la révélation.

Merlin secoua la tête, ses doigts se recourbant dans les épaules de son Prince, comme s'il s'attendait à être repoussé.

Savoir que personne n'avait jamais touché Merlin de cette façon était suffisant pour le faire vaciller et il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour être le premier et _le seul_ à avoir Merlin de cette façon.

La mâchoire du brun était douce sous sa paume, l'ombre d'une barbe naissante n'entachant en rien la douceur du toucher.

"C'est pas grave" le rassura posément Arthur, faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres. "Il n'y a pas d'urgence."

"J'ai confiance en toi" murmura Merlin contre ses lèvres, inclinant légèrement la tête pour sceller leurs bouches une fois de plus.

Arthur retourna le baiser lentement, avant d'ajouter "Et si je nous trouvais quelque chose à mettre pendant que tu restaures mon lit à son état initial ?"

Le sourire éclatant qui orna les lèvres de Merlin, ses yeux bleu vif étincelants dans la faible lumière de la pièce, rendirent Arthur tout chose.

"Mais uniquement parce que je passe la nuit ici" le taquina un Merlin tout sourire. "Autrement ton royal postérieur aurait probablement passé la nuit sur le sol."

Arthur combattit un sourire, faisant de son mieux pour froncer les sourcils de façon convaincante.

"Merlin ?" Le concerné le regarda avec un air innocent.

"Oui ?"

"Tais-toi."

Le rire étouffé du brun le suivit tout le long du chemin jusqu'à son armoire, et Arthur permit enfin à sa bouche de s'étirer en un sourire tandis qu'il plaçait sa tête entre les étagères, à la recherche d'une chemise de nuit supplémentaire.

oOo

La grande salle était chauffée et illuminée par des centaines de bougies. Chaque occupant du château y était entassé et les tables croulaient sous l'immense quantité de nourriture. Un petit groupe de musiciens jouait dans un coin, presque étouffé par les voix enjouées qui s'élevaient un peu partout dans la pièce, déliées par le vin qui coulait à flot.

Arthur savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le boire trop rapidement. Le vin que son père faisait servir lors des occasions spéciales était un mélange fort apporté de Mercie, et deux coupes étaient suffisantes pour étourdir le plus fort des hommes.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition de la main de Merlin dans son champ de vision et par la présence de son corps chaud frôlant son flanc tandis qu'il remplissait sa coupe d'eau. Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour se retirer, Arthur le retint en glissant discrètement sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse, s'enroulant en douceur autour d'elle pour le maintenir en place.

"Arthur" l'avertit Merlin, bien qu'il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se débarrasser de lui. "Des gens pourraient voir."

Le blond se pencha contre le flanc de son compagnon, résistant à peine à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans la tunique de cérémonie que tous les serviteurs devaient porter ce soir. Il avait hâte de ramener Merlin à sa chambre, vers le lit qu'ils avaient quitté seulement quelques heures auparavant.

"Je doute fortement que quiconque puisse voir par-delà sa coupe de vin Merlin" répliqua paresseusement le Prince, son pouce caressant doucement le velours des braies de son amant.

Le brun soupira, son souffle agitant les cheveux d'Arthur tandis qu'il se détendait totalement sous la caresse, allant même jusqu'à faufiler ses propres mains entre eux de façon à glisser ses doigts à l'endroit où la tunique d'Arthur rencontrait son poignet, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

Le moment fut interrompu, cependant, lorsque Morgane apparu soudainement de l'autre côté d'Arthur, ayant l'air pas tout à fait sobre mais pas aussi enivrée que son père semblait l'être.

Merlin fit un bond en arrière avec un air coupable, renversant une partie de l'eau qu'il transportait sur la manche d'Arthur. Morgane leur adressa un sourire béat, apparemment très heureuse à propos de quelque chose. Arthur essaya de son mieux de ne pas réfléchir à ce sujet.

Même les joues de Gwen étaient anormalement rouges, mais Arthur n'était pas étonné que Morgane ait glissé en douce à sa servante un peu de vin en l'honneur de la fête. Yuletide avait toujours été sa fête préférée depuis qu'elle était petite fille.

"J'aimerais que chaque jour soit comme ça" déclara-t-elle comme par hasard, ayant l'air plus heureuse qu'Arthur ne l'avait vue depuis un moment.

Arthur jeta un regard incertain en direction de son père, qui avait glissé un bras autour des épaules de Gaius et déclamait quelque chose au cercle des nobles qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Il y avait une tâche de vin sur ses vêtements royaux et son fils aurait été plus préoccupé s'il n'avait vu les nobles rire aux éclats, affalés sur la table, apparemment incapables de tenir debout plus longtemps. Même Gaius riait à l'anecdote que son père relatait dans son ivresse.

"Asseyez-vous tous les deux." La voix impérieuse de Morgane s'éleva à ses côtés, attirant l'attention d'Arthur à sa présente compagnie. "C'est ridicule que vous soyez encore debout. Personne ne peut plus distinguer un noble d'un serviteur désormais."

Merlin et Gwen se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises vides aux côtés de leurs maîtres, laissant échapper d'identiques soupirs de soulagement alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin reposer leurs pieds endoloris.

"L'avantage de cette beuverie, c'est que personne ne sera capable de sortir du lit avant demain après-midi" déclara Merlin, souriant tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la table, repoussant plusieurs assiettes dans le processus.

Leurs chaises étaient positionnées de telle sorte qu'Arthur pouvait presser leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre, et le brun le regarda brièvement en réciproquant le mouvement.

"Je suis d'accord" répondit Gwen, avant de tendre la main vers une cuisse e poulet qui semblait encore assez intacte et préservée. "C'est la seule fois où nous sommes autorisés à dormir tard."

Merlin fit un geste vague de la main, geste que Gwen connaissait de toute évidence puisqu'elle lui tendit un morceau de viande provenant de l'assiette la plus proche.

"Je suis ravie que ton père passe un aussi bon moment" commenta tranquillement Morgane à côté d'Arthur, un regard doux dans les yeux. "Il a l'air heureux."

Arthur se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait vu son père pour la dernière fois, voyant qu'il semblait désormais impliqué dans une joyeuse conversation avec Gaius, qui avait du mal à soutenir le poids d'Uther. Arthur ne put qu'agréer silencieusement avec Morgane, voir son père heureux lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Gaius semble avoir quelques difficultés à l'empêcher de tomber de sa chaise" fut cependant la réponse d'Arthur.

Morgane se mit à rire et prit une autre gorgée de sa coupe de vin.

"Je suis sûr que Gaius a de l'expérience quand il s'agit de s'occuper du Roi" songeait Merlin de son autre côté, ses dents continuant de déchirer le morceau de viande qu'il mangeait. "J'oublie toujours depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent"

Morgane et Gwen firent toutes les deux un bruit d'approbation.

"Je sais" déclara la servante, essuyant ses mains grasses sur la nappe. "C'est une honte qu'ils semblent passer si peu de temps ensemble dans des circonstances normales."

Leur conversation légèrement déprimante fut interrompue par l'apparition de Galien, transportant une énorme cruche de vin frais dans ses bras.

"J'arrive pas à croire que les gens continuent de boire" souffla-t-il tandis qu'il s'arrêtait en chancelant à côté de Merlin et plaçait la cruche sur la table avec un grognement. "Ils doivent avoir déjà ingurgité plus de la moitié du stock de vin."

"Au moins ils n'en voudront pas pendant un certain temps après ça" dit joyeusement Gwen, interceptant un autre morceau de viande avant d'en passer deux de plus à Merlin et Galien.

Ce dernier se joignit à eux, s'écroulant dans la chaise à côté de Merlin avec l'air de quelqu'un sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Pourquoi tu te trimballes ce truc de toute façon ?" le questionna Merlin, désignant l'objet avec l'os qu'il tenait en main. "Je pensais que Shanley était en charge du vin."

Galien renâcla avant de répondre. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était étendu sous l'une des tables avec la fille de Sir Kendrick."

Le jeune homme sembla soudainement se rendre compte de l'assistance présente à ses côtés et se tût aussitôt, arborant une expression coupable lorsqu'il repéra Arthur et Morgane.

Arthur n'avait pas encore totalement enterré son ressentiment envers le garçon, mais il décida qu'au vu de l'ambiance festive qui régnait il pouvait laisser tomber la rancune pour un temps.

"Elle n'est ni ma fille ni ma femme, ce n'est donc aucunement mon affaire qui la déflore et dans quelles circonstances" répondit-il avec désinvolture, décidant qu'une gorgée de vin supplémentaire ne ferait de mal à personne.

Morgane émit un grognement peu féminin près de son oreille tout en se penchant légèrement vers l'endroit où était assis Galien.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire pour lui de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, car ce serait trop tard" commenta-t-elle sèchement. "La moitié du château lui est déjà passée dessus."

Gwen rougit furieusement à cette remarque, alors que Galien semblait sur le point de pleurer de soulagement. Merlin éclata de rire et Arthur dû cacher son sourire derrière sa coupe.

C'est sur ces propos que l'atmosphère devint encore plus confortable et après cette ouverture prometteuse, tout le monde sembla penser qu'il était temps de relayer chaque potin du château. Arthur était déchiré entre secouer la tête de dépit et se joindre à la conversation, une envie qu'il combattit bravement. Le Prince héritier ne pouvait être surpris en train de commérer, peu importe l'état d'ébriété rencontré.

Dans l'ensemble, Arthur dû admettre que la soirée était très agréable et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, qu'il fut touché que son père soit venu leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, serrant d'une main forte l'épaule de son fils et acceptant un câlin de la part de Morgane, avant de se retirer avec l'aide de Gaius.

Au moment où Arthur et Merlin se retirèrent en titubant vers la chambre du blond, bras dessus bras dessous pour se soutenir l'un l'autre, l'aube était déjà proche et Arthur se sentait fatigué, mais ridiculement heureux. Les couloirs étaient déserts et ils progressaient très lentement étant donné qu'Arthur ressentait le besoin de pousser Merlin contre un mur tous les eux pas, pressant des baisers fougueux contre ses lèvres et faisant courir ses mains sous la tunique du brun pour sentir la douceur chaleureuse de son dos.

Merlin n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des protestations, bien qu'il se languissait de chaque toucher et jouait avec la langue d'Arthur, l'attirant près de lui et le laissant faire des marques d'appartenance dans son cou.

Lorsqu'Arthur se glissa finalement sous les épaisses couvertures et fourrures de son lit, il ne fut pas mécontent de quitter enfin les pierres gelées qui composaient le sol. Il observa Merlin, désormais affublé d'une de ses chaudes chemises de nuit en laine, tapis devant la cheminée pour raviver le feu. Arthur se demanda si c'était la simple habitude qui le faisait faire ça manuellement, ou s'il était toujours un peu méfiant à l'idée d'utiliser la magie en présence du Prince.

Au moment où Merlin se glissa dans le lit aux côtés du blond, le froid avait presque entièrement quitté son corps et les pieds gelés de Merlin furent un choc contre ses mollets.

"Mon Dieu Merlin" siffla-t-il, glissant malgré tout ses bras autour du brun pour le rapprocher de lui. "Nous pouvons être reconnaissants que tes pieds ne soient pas encore tombés."

Merlin se rapprocha encore plus, la laine du vêtement de nuit légèrement rugueuse contre les paumes d'Arthur.

"Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de le sentir si ça arrivait." Les paroles de Merlin étaient étouffées puisqu'il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Arthur, son nez froid coincé derrière l'oreille du blond.

Arthur resta silencieux pendant un moment, une de ses mains installée sur le torse de son compagnon tandis que l'autre caressait sa nuque. Ses doigts brossaient alternativement les cheveux noirs indisciplinés et la zone de transition avec la nuque. Merlin soupira, s'approchant un peu plus.

Tournant la tête, Arthur inhala l'odeur de Merlin, fermant brièvement les yeux alors qu'il combattait le sommeil.

"Je veux que tu emménages ici" déclara-t-il, clignant légèrement des yeux pour éviter de céder à la tentation de s'endormir.

Pendant quelques instants Merlin resta immobile, avant de se relever sur un coude pour supporter son poids. Ses traits étaient encore plus doux dans la douce lumière du feu et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de les tracer du doigt pendant que Merlin l'observait.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Je ne peux pas tout simplement emménager dans ta chambre ! Les gens sauraient que – "

Arthur le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche, avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres.

"Tu es mon serviteur" murmura-t-il, appuyant son front contre celui de son amant. "Tu es supposé être près de moi, c'est pourquoi il y a une antichambre près des quartiers du Roi et du Prince. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas tout de suite intégré cette chambre c'est Gaius. Mais il a un nouvel apprenti maintenant et je te veux ici. Que tu dormes dans la pièce d'à côté ou dans mon lit, personne ne saura faire la différence."

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, ayant l'air partagé entre deux idées.

"Est-ce à cause de Galien ?" demanda-t-il soupçonneux, se reculant légèrement. "Parce que je te l'ai dit –"

Arthur le rapprocha à nouveau.

"C'est à propos de toi" déclara-t-il sérieusement, "et du fait de vouloir t'avoir près de moi."

La détermination de Merlin vacilla visiblement et il céda facilement, écartant avec plaisir ses lèvres pour le baiser d'Arthur.

"D'accord" murmura-t-il contre la bouche de son Prince, ses longs doigts caressant son visage.

Arthur se recula légèrement pour lui sourire.

"D'accord ?"

Le sourire de Merlin était à la fois éclatant et doux, faisant battre la chamade au cœur d'Arthur. C'était définitif, il avait été transformé en fille, une fille romantique et pathétique, mais en cet instant il s'en fichait complètement car il était complètement et désespérément amoureux. Alors peut être que ce n'était pas si grave.

* * *

*Cuve dans laquelle on faisait la lessive ou dans laquelle on prenait son bain au Moyen-Age.


End file.
